


Sunsphere

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Friendship, Married Couple, Romance, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several times during his life Daniel has encountered three golden spheres with strange symbols on them. A fourth is found and brings back people he loved and thought lost forever. But should he trust that they won't be ripped away from him again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunsphere

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> This took me a long time to write but finally I finished it.   
> Enjoy.

The little boy stood looking at the golden ball sitting in front of him on the small pedestal. At four years old he was a small child making people think he wasn’t as old as he was – this would be something that would follow him for a good part of his life. Bright blue eyes studied the artefact with curiosity; a finger was stuck in one side of his mouth which he slowly chewed on as he studied the subject of his curiosity. His blond hair fell in his eyes and the boy pushed it back annoyed. Looking around, he checked to see if anyone was watching but everyone else was focussed on the man in charge of the museum and he smiled. Reaching out he gently touched the raised symbols on top of the golden globe, sliding his fingers across the different shapes. The child stared as it glowed softly, and he tilted his head hearing several voices talking but he couldn’t hear them properly.

“What are you doing, Danny?” his mother laughed, scooping him up into her arms.

Daniel bit his lip guiltily as his father joined them, “It’s pretty.”

“It is,” Mel Jackson agreed, his arms wrapped around his wife and son, “but you’re not supposed to touch it. You know the rules.”

“Sorry, Daddy,” Daniel dropped his head.

Mel and Claire shared an amused smile at the cute look of guilt on their son’s face before they both kissed his head making him look up at them and grin.

“Let’s go and have lunch,” Mel suggested as Claire put Daniel back on the ground so he could take both their hands.

As the family walked away none of them noticed the soft golden mist that left all three and returned to the globe which glowed for a moment before fading.

*********************************************

Daniel stood at the entrance to his home and watched Sha’re as she sat mending one of his robes. They’d been married for exactly one month today. He glanced down at the small golden globe he’d found in the cavern earlier that day, he’d decided to give Sha’re it as a sort of anniversary present. It had only been a month since he’d found her and he’d never been able to give her a present for anything before today.

“Will you be joining me today?” Sha’re’s amused voice cut through his musing.

“I’m just enjoying the view from here,” he replied; walking over to where she sat, he crouched to kiss her quickly before he shed his outer robes and folded them neatly. He’d learned very quickly that his wife did not like mess. He looked back at her as she put away her sewing kit wondering what he’d done to deserve this beautiful brilliant woman.

“I hope you are hungry,” Sha’re said as she started serving the meal she’d made for them.

Daniel moved to help, receiving a smile from his wife. She’d long since stopped telling him he didn’t need to help, happy that her husband was so different from everyone else’s. They sat down for a quiet dinner together, most nights they spent eating with the rest of the people of Nagada so an intimate dinner for two was a rare thing.

“Do you know we’ve been married for a full month today?” Daniel asked, taking her hand in his at the end of the meal.

“You’re counting?” Sha’re’s nose wrinkled in a way Daniel found totally adorable.

Daniel shrugged, “Not really, I just stumbled across the fact this morning. And I found something I think you might like.”

Sha’re beamed, “You have a present for me?”

Daniel reached across the room to where he’d hidden the small globe and handed it to her, Sha’re stared at the gift with wide eyes.

“It is beautiful,” she breathed, her fingers sliding across the raised symbols on the golden ball, “Thank you, my Dan’iel.”

Daniel moved so he was sitting in front of her, he reached out and took her face in his hands to kiss her. As they kissed, Sha’re gently placed her gift to one side so it wasn’t damaged when Daniel pulled her into his arms and moved them to their bed.

Neither noticed the soft golden mist leave them and enter the globe which glowed brightly for a moment.

*********************************************

“Uncle Daniel?”

Daniel looked up from the plaque he was reading in front of the bust of some Roman guy to see Cassie standing, “What?”

“We can leave if you want?” the teenager said softly.

“I’m fine,” Daniel assured her with a tight smile, he looked over to where Janet stood silently watching; “I’m fine.”

“Come on, Cassie,” Janet said to her daughter, “We’re nearly at the exhibit you’re here to see.”

Cassandra nodded and started through the door as Janet moved to Daniel’s side to guide him forward. She could tell he’d lost weight over the past few weeks; his blue eyes were dull and heavy with lack of sleep. Sha’re’s death had hit him hard and this was the first time they’d managed to entice him away from his work. Actually it had been Cassie who’d managed it. Daniel could never refuse her anything so Jack had mentioned to the teenager that Daniel would be able to help her with her history project, one that required a trip to see the new exhibit at the museum Cassie had appeared in his office and asked him with a sweet hopeful smile that Daniel couldn’t say no to.

Janet sighed as she watched her friend; it hurt to see Daniel in so much pain especially because there was nothing any of them could do, the one thing he needed to ease the anguish he felt was buried beneath the sands of Abydos.

“Uncle Daniel,” Cassie came over to him and taking his hand, “You should see this.”

Daniel moved without resistance towards the podium covered in a red cloth that had a golden globe sitting on top of it.

“They’ve called it the Sunsphere,” Cassie told him, “Because it was found in a tomb dedicated to your old friend Ra. Apparently there’s another one in New York.”

Daniel smiled softly at her; he continued to stare at the ball in front of him as Cassie’s attention was taken by one of the guides telling the story of how the artefacts had been found. Janet listened to the tale, laughing at the jokes along with the others in the room before she realised Daniel wasn’t laughing in fact he wasn’t even listening.

“Hey,” she gently touched his arm, “We’ll go get lunch once this is finished.”

“I gave Sha’re something like this,” Daniel breathed; Janet looked at him in surprise that he was actually talking, even more surprised that he was talking about his wife, “For our one month anniversary.” 

Daniel reached out and gently touched the globe, taking his hand back when he realised where he was. Janet placed her hand on his arm properly, frowning at the warmth of his skin hoping that he wasn’t coming down with something.

“Let’s go for lunch,” Daniel told her, moving away from the pedestal with Janet at his side.

Neither noticed the golden mist that left them nor the glow of the sphere.

*********************************************

Jack stood looking around Daniel’s apartment wondering what possessed him to think he could do this. Daniel was gone - away being glowy with Oma Desala and Shifu, meaning his apartment had to be closed by someone with security clearance.

Hammond had told him that someone else could do this, someone who wasn’t so connected with Daniel but Jack couldn’t let that happen. 

With a deep breath Jack started taking books off the shelves and packing them into boxes. Several hours passed as Jack chose what to keep for himself and the others to remember their friend as well as what to donate to museums. The last room was Daniel’s bedroom; Jack had been dreading this as here was where Daniel kept his most precious memories. 

Jack gently picked up Sha’re’s picture from the bedside cabinet where it had sat and sadly stared at the beautiful woman who smiled back at him.

“Why couldn’t we have saved you for him?” Jack sighed; he gently wrapped the photograph and placed it in the box for keeping before moving onto the shelf across from the bed.

Jack recognised the wedding cup sent by Kasuf after Sha’re had died and knew he couldn’t give that away. There were other little things that Jack had no idea about but then he came across a golden ball with strange symbols on it. It looked like something Daniel had picked up on his travels before he’d joined the Stargate programme. With a shrug he added it to the box for donating to the museum before he continued cleaning out his best friend’s home.

*********************************************

Daniel smiled up at Teal’c as his friend came over to him, “Hey.”

“Colonel Mitchell is insisting we leave now,” Teal’c told his friend.

Daniel grinned, “I know. He has to learn to wait though – just like Jack did.”

Teal’c shook his head at his friend’s smile; it was good to see the younger man happy in his life again. In the two and a half years since Jack had left the SGC Teal’c worried about Daniel, losing his best friend from everyday life had been hard on the man who had spent so much time alone before SG1. But he was content these days. Never as happy as Teal’c knew he once was but Daniel was alive now – not just living but actually alive.

“Teal’c,” Daniel’s voice called to him, “Look at this.”

Teal’c saw his friend holding a golden sphere in his hands; “Is it significant?”

“I’ve seen this before,” Daniel told him, “I gave something similar to Sha’re as a present, then I saw one like it with Cassie and Janet in the museum. You know I think I remember finding one as a kid with my parents too.”

“And you have found one more,” Teal’c mused, “That is unusual.”

“You’re not kidding,” Daniel grinned; he opened his backpack and placed the globe inside before fastening it. He stood up, “Let’s go home.”

 

Daniel entered his office and placed the strange globe on his desk. The tech team had found nothing interesting about it so Daniel had a new ornament. The one he’d given Sha’re had been given away when they’d cleaned out his apartment after he’d ascended but this was similar enough that he could think of it as that precious present.

Pouring some coffee Daniel sat and looked at it, his fingers gently brushing against the symbols deep in thought. His mind going back to the three other times he’d seen globes like this and the people with him at those times he’d lost. 

He was pulled out of his musing as his phone rang.

“Jackson.”

“Daniel,” Jack greeted his friend, “Need to ask you something.”

Daniel laughed, pacing as he talked to his friend not noticing the bright glow of the sphere behind him and having no way to know that miles away three other almost identical spheres were glowing as well.

*********************************************

“Are you sure you want to go there?” Pete asked the ten year old standing in front of him.

The young girl with long brown hair and a dark pink t-shirt nodded, “We’ve to do a report in school from this list,” she held up the piece of paper, “I chose this.”

Pete grimaced, he wasn’t exactly interested in history but he couldn’t say no to Melinda so he looked back at his girlfriend’s daughter and smiled, “Alright. Tomorrow I’ll take you to the museum and we can look at the exhibit. But next time I get to choose what we do.”

Melinda grinned and headed back to tell her mother that she had conned Pete into doing what she wanted. 

Pete watched her relieved when his cell rang, “Shanahan,” he answered as he watched Melinda telling Jill about the trip the next day. He frowned as he listened to the man on the other end of the phone tell him something had happened at the museum, “And I was asked for?”

With a sigh Pete hung up and headed to see Jill, they’d been together just under a year and he was happier than he’d ever been.

“I should be back before dinner,” he kissed Jill before ruffling Melinda’s hair.

 

Pete Shanahan walked quickly through the corridors of the precinct wondering what was going on. Despite the fact he didn’t want to go to the museum tomorrow, he hoped whatever had happened there that morning wouldn’t prevent Melinda from seeing the exhibit she was so excited about. 

“Shanahan,” Captain Railings yelled, waving him over to the office, “It’s about time you got here.”

“I wasn’t exactly next door, Captain,” Pete replied with a grin, “So, what’s the huge emergency?”

“This morning before the museum opened,” Railings sat in his chair as Pete leaned against the wall, “The alarms suddenly sounded. The security guards found four people in three different areas of the building all dressed differently and not in your average ‘let’s go stealing clothes’. All were completely confused by how they got there.”

“Any names?” Pete asked intrigued.

Railings grinned, “One doesn’t speak English though I think she understands, two gave names of people who’ve been dead for about thirty years and the fourth refused to give a name until we told her where she was. When I said Denver, she asked for you and stated until you were here then we were getting nothing out of her.”

“Me?” Pete frowned confused, “What’s she like?”

“Small, red-brown hair,” Railings shrugged, “Told me I should quit smoking and shouldn’t drink so much coffee.”

Pete chuckled, “Doesn’t sound like anyone I know. Alright, I’ll go have a look and try to get a name so we can work out what’s going on around here.”

Railings nodded and motioned him to leave. Pete walked towards the holding cell, carrying the folder he’d been tossed on the way past his desk. As he reached the room Pete glanced through the window and dropped the file on the floor. Standing in the room was a woman he knew for certain to be dead. Slowly he lifted the folder and quickly read the identities of the two who had given their names.

“Oh my god,” he breathed before he ran to his desk.

Pete was grateful to whatever notion meant he never threw anything out because although they’d broken up several years ago he still had a number for Sam Carter hidden at the bottom of his middle drawer – if he could find it amongst the rest of the crap in there.

 

The phone rang several times before Daniel reached over and snagged it, “Daniel Jackson,” he said, trying to find the file from PX5 666.

“Dr Jackson?” a familiar voice but one Daniel couldn’t place said, “I was trying to reach Sam.” 

“She’s not here,” Daniel said, trying to work out who he was talking to, “Can I take a message?”

“You have no idea who this is;” amusement filled the caller’s voice, “Do you?”

“Ah,” Daniel hesitated before confessing, “Nope.”

“It’s Pete Shanahan.”

“Pete?” Daniel’s full attention turned to the caller now, “Is something wrong?”

There was a pause on the other side of the phone, “Not wrong exactly but there’s something you need to see.”

*********************************************

“Why am I being dragged through the corridors of a police precinct in Denver?” Jack demanded as he and Daniel walked side by side.

“Because the only reason Pete would get in touch with Sam is if this was important,” Daniel reminded his friend for about the hundredth time in less than an hour. It was three hours since Pete had called Daniel and, after a quick meeting with Landry, Daniel had been transported to Washington to talk to Jack before they were both transported to Denver. The rest of SG1 went on their mission with a replacement at Daniel’s insistence; it was a peaceful return to a friendly planet so not really anything Daniel was needed for.

“Fine,” Jack huffed, “Where is the Detective?”

“Dr Jackson,” Pete walked over, a mug of coffee in his hands, “General O’Neill.”

They both nodded hello waiting to find out why they were here.

Pete motioned them forward, “Follow me and I’ll show you the first of our guests.”

Jack and Daniel shared a look before following the Detective along the corridors; both were confused as to why they hadn’t been told who was waiting for them but Pete’s determination that they come in person had got them interested.

“This might be a shock,” Pete said, he opened the door and moved back allowing both men inside.

Jack and Daniel stepped into the room and stopped, staring at the woman standing there who was smiling at them in relief.

“Colonel, Daniel, am I glad to see you,” she said.

Daniel found his voice first, “Janet?”

 

Janet Fraiser was going crazy as she sat in the police interrogation room, somehow she’d been transported from another planet where she had been trying to save a man to a room in a museum with several security guards aiming guns at her. Confused and a little angry, Janet refused to give out any information in case this was some sort of Goa’uld trick. Trying to get some information from the supposed police she was shocked when they told her she was in Denver, so Janet put them to the test and demanded to see the one policeman she knew who would confirm if she was really on Earth. It threw her when he actually walked into the room, now she had to work out how she’d arrived here. It was several hours later the door opened again and this time she saw two men she wanted to throw her arms around.

“Colonel, Daniel,” she said, smiling in relief, “Am I glad to see you.”

The stunned silence that greeted her was something she hadn’t expected before Daniel hesitantly spoke.

“Janet?” he breathed, staring at her as though he hadn’t seen her in years.

Janet looked at the two men who were still gaping at her and she threw her hands in the air, “What? What’s going on? Daniel?” she looked at the younger man before turning to the man at his side, “Colonel?”

“You’re dead,” Jack stated pointing at her before pointing at himself, “And it’s General now.”

Janet shook her head as she stepped back from them, “No. This is a trick, you’re not...you’re...”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Daniel asked softly, moving her to a seat as she panicked.

“I was trying to help Lieutenant Wells,” Janet whispered, “Then I felt something burn and I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was in a room in the museum and then I was here.” She stopped talking and looked at Daniel, the memories of his deaths coming back and something clicked, “I died that day?” 

Daniel nodded.

“How long?” Janet demanded.

Daniel licked his lips nervously, “Four years.”

“Huh,” she managed before laughing slightly, “I beat your record then.”

Daniel gently rubbed her shoulder, “Yeah. Look, there are a few others who appeared at the same time you did. We’re going to talk to them and then...” he hesitated, glancing up at Jack.

“We’ll take you to the SGC,” Jack assured the doctor.

Janet nodded in relief before something struck her, “General O’Neill?” she asked. When Jack nodded, Janet turned to Daniel, “Does this mean he’s in charge of the SGC?”

“Worse,” Daniel replied with a grin, “They’ve got him in charge of every offworld operation, Homeworld Security.”

“Help us all,” Janet murmured, smiling as Jack let out a mock cry of annoyance.

Daniel chuckled and squeezed her hand, “We’ll be back soon. Pete will get you some coffee and we’ll head to the SGC, okay?”

Janet nodded, a little astonished as Daniel hugged her tightly for a second before he left quickly, Jack patted her shoulder and followed.

“So,” Janet said to Pete, “I’ll take two sugars and if you’ve any whiskey – add that too.” 

 

Daniel closed his eyes and took in several deep breaths, “So that’s what it’s like?”

Jack clapped his friend’s shoulder, “Now do you see why I tell you to stop dying?”

Daniel nodded and quickly moved on, “Okay, who’s next? The ones from thirty years ago or the one who can’t speak English?”

“How about you take the one with the language barrier and I take the ones from the past?” Jack suggested, “Get us out of here faster and we can take Janet home.”

Daniel nodded again, “Sure,” he turned to the officer standing waiting, “Take me to mystery guest number two.”

As he walked through the corridors Daniel mused on how they could help Janet get over the barrier of having lost four years of her life. It would be great to have her back at the SGC, even if he did get told off less these days.

“Here you go,” the young man escorting Daniel motioned to the door in front of them.

Daniel nodded his thanks, “I shouldn’t be long,” he opened the door and caught sight of a slim woman standing in the corner as he turned to close the door, turning back he stared as the woman stared back at him.

“Dan’iel?” his wife gasped before she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

Completely overwhelmed and stunned Daniel embraced her back though he couldn’t help but wonder who Jack was going to find in the third room.

 

Sha’re had been sure she was dead; she’d felt the blast from Teal’c’s staff weapon hit her before she fell to the ground. She managed to tell her husband she loved him knowing he’d be cared for by his friends then she closed her eyes surrendering to the dark. She’d been confused when she felt a cold breeze and opened her eyes to find herself in a room completely different to where she’d been moments before. Standing Sha’re had looked around, finding no trace of the wound she knew she’d received only moments before. As the room she was in was filled with men aiming weapons of the Tauri at her, Sha’re did the only thing she could think of – she pretended she couldn’t speak their language.

Sha’re caught glimpses of other people as she was bundled into a strange vehicle before being placed in the small room. Alone Sha’re contemplated her very limited options and although they gave her water and some strange biscuits she decided not to touch either until her hunger was no longer able to be ignored.

Sha’re shivered, Ammonet’s dress was not made for this place and she wished for a shawl to wrap around her shoulders, the headdress had been discarded on the table although Sha’re wanted to hurl it at the wall in defiance against the Goa’uld who inexplicably no longer controlled her but she refused to let that thing get such feeling from her.

Time passed and Sha’re paced the room, when the door opened behind her she took a second to focus herself before turning to the most wonderful sight.

“Dan’iel,” she cried as her beloved husband stood before her, without thought she ran across the room and threw her arms around him.

Sha’re felt Daniel’s arms slowly move around her, sighing as she felt the warmth of one hand resting on her back while the other slipped into her hair. They stood together for several moments before Daniel pulled back, Sha’re had felt he wasn’t completely relaxed as he used to be while holding her and wasn’t surprised when he moved away.

“Sha’re,” he whispered, taking her face in his hands, “I need to talk to Jack for a few minutes. I’ll be back soon.”

Sha’re knew her worry and fear showed on her face because Daniel gently kissed her forehead.

“I promise,” he murmured to her, his hand lingered on her cheek before he left the room.

At one time Sha’re would have never let him leave her without a better demonstration of his affection, like the kiss they’d shared on that fateful day but the feeling Sha’re was getting from him confused her and she just let him leave before taking a seat, finally drinking the lukewarm water sitting there.

 

Jack read the file and shook his head, “You know this is just getting stranger and stranger. Okay,” he turned to the officer standing waiting, “Time to see what happens.”

Jack handed the file back as he entered the room and was instantly faced with a man glaring at him.

“Finally,” the man snapped, “I want to know where we are, what is going on and what the hell you people have done with our son?”

Jack simply stared at the man until he backed away slightly to the woman who was sitting clutching a glass half-filled with water.

“I’m General Jack O’Neill,” he introduced himself, “I’ve been given your names but I don’t actually believe them so just for the record, who are you?”

“What kind of joke is this?” the man spluttered, anger filling his eyes.

Jack didn’t change his expression, “Names?”

The man gritted his teeth, “Dr Melbourne Jackson and my wife, Dr Claire Ballard-Jackson.”

Jack was amazed he was staying so calm, relieved that he’d sent Daniel to the other room, “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“What?” Mel demanded.

“We were in the New York Museum of Art erecting part of an exhibit,” Claire stated as she moved to her husband’s side, “Please,” she whispered, “Our son is only eight, do you know where he is?”

“I’ll be back,” Jack said before he turned and left the room, he needed to talk to Daniel.

As he walked along the corridors Jack saw a visibly shaken Daniel walking towards him. They met halfway and Jack stopped his friend from talking.

“Whatever you’re about to say,” Jack told him, “I’ll win.”

“Sha’re’s alive,” Daniel stated.

“Huh,” Jack managed before shrugging, “Okay, we’re even. I was talking to your parents.”

“Huh,” Daniel echoed.

“Okay,” Jack broke the silence finally, “You need to be Dr Jackson just now and get all the information you can without getting involved.”

Daniel frowned at his friend, “How do I not get involved with my wife? I can’t be unemotional around her.”

“What about our other guests?” Jack countered.

Daniel hesitated, “I don’t know.”

“Danny, we can’t tell them who you are just yet and I can’t talk to all of them,” Jack told him, “Can you do it?”

Daniel took a deep breath and nodded, “I’ll get what I can from them before we move them to the SGC.”

Jack rested his hand on his friend’s shoulder for a second before they split up again, this time moving to the room the other had just left.

*********************************************

Jack smiled slightly as Sha’re looked back at him though the disappointment in her eyes wasn’t hard to miss.

“Hello again, O’Neill,” she spoke softly but the strength in her voice was unmistakable as she stood to face him.

Jack stepped towards her wanting to hug her tightly but thought better of it as she seemed quite cagey and instead offered her his hand. She touched it quickly before pulling back.

“Daniel’s talking to some other visitors we’ve got,” he told her, “I need you to tell me what you remember before you arrived here.”

Sha’re swallowed hard, taking a sip of the lukewarm water.

“I know this is uncomfortable,” Jack said, “But it’s important.”

Sha’re took a deep breath and laced her fingers in her lap, “I was...Ammonet was trying to kill Dan’iel, she turned and Teal’c was there. He fired and I fell,” she paused, biting her lower lip for a moment, “I watched Dan’iel as he scrambled to me, I told him I loved him and closed my eyes.”

Jack almost reached out to comfort her but stopped himself; he had to remain as impassive as possible until they were sure this wasn’t a trick not to mention she looked as though she would run if he touched her. 

“Then what?” Jack kept his voice soft and as comforting as possible.

“I realised suddenly that I was cold, that there was a breeze and noise,” Sha’re continued, “I opened my eyes and I was in a room that was clean but had items that would not have been out of place upon a Goa’uld vessel. Then men appeared with weapons like those we used against Ra and brought me here.”

“Why did you pretend not to speak or understand English?” Jack asked, not able to hide his amusement.

Sha’re looked a little embarrassed before she smiled, “Because it gave me an advantage.”

 

Daniel looked into the room that held his long dead parents, several minutes after being reunited with his slightly less long dead wife. And less than half an hour before he thought seeing Janet was the most amazing thing he’d seen that day.

Taking a deep breath he entered the room, “Dr Jackson, Dr Ballard-Jackson, I need to ask you a few questions.”

“Who the hell are you?” his father yelled, “I want to know where our son is.”

“Your son,” Daniel hesitated, amazed he didn’t tell them who he was, “Is fine but I need you to tell me what you remember before you came here.”

“What?” Mel snapped.

“Dr Jackson,” Daniel replied sharply, “This is important,” he stopped and motioned to them to sit, “Please, sit down and tell me what you remember.”

“Mel,” Claire stepped forward and gently touched her husband’s arm, she switched languages to the one used by most of the workers on the dig, “Let’s just do as he asks, I need to see my little sandbug.”

Daniel covered the sadness that filled him at the nickname his mother had given him by taking a drink of water before he sat across from them.

“We were erecting part of an exhibit we’d been working on for three years,” Claire explained, “The chain holding the coverstone, it snapped and the wall...”

“The wall came towards us,” Mel continued when his wife trailed off, “And the next thing I knew we were in another room.”

“Then security came,” Daniel noted, he nodded and stood, “I’ll be back.”

He left the room before they could say anything and leaned against the wall taking several deep breaths. This was turning into one hell of a day.

 

Jack slipped his jacket off and draped it over Sha’re’s shoulders when he saw her shiver while they walked through the corridors towards where Janet was waiting. Sha’re was obviously trying to remain as calm as possible but seemed to be losing the battle. Janet stood when the door opened and stared when Jack walked in with Sha’re.

“Colonel...I mean, General,” Janet said, staring at the young woman, “What’s going on?”

“Well, Doc it looks as though you’re not the only one resurrected,” Jack told her, “You recognise the lovely Mrs Jackson I see,” Jack turned to Sha’re, “Sha’re, this is Dr Janet Fraiser.”

“It is a pleasure,” Sha’re nodded softly to the other woman.

Janet smiled genuinely at the other woman, “Completely.”

“Now all we need is Daniel to get here with our final guests from the grave and we can head home,” Jack told them, receiving two confused looks.

“Who else?” Janet asked, giving him a look he’d not had in several years which instantly made him feel guilty, “Col...General, who else has come back from the dead?”

Jack looked at the two women who were staring at him, “Daniel’s parents.”

 

Claire Ballard-Jackson was relieved that she had her husband by her side during this bizarre day but she was terrified of what had happened to her little boy. She should have known better than to leave him alone while they worked, no matter how brilliant he was.

Now this strange man was questioning them and there was something about him that was screaming at Claire but she just couldn’t work out what it was.

There was a soft knock on the door and the man jumped over to answer the door, he listened to whoever stood there before nodding.

“We’re going to move to another facility,” the man told them, “So the police can have their room back.”

“We’re not going anywhere until you tell us where our son is,” Mel snapped, he was angrier than Claire had ever seen him.

“Dr Jackson,” the man said, “Your son is safe, I can promise you that but...” he hesitated and licked his lips, “You have no choice but to come with us.”

Mel stood, toe to toe with the other man his eyes blazing, “We’re not going anywhere.”

The other man sighed and stepped back, “I’m afraid you are.” He pulled out a strange cylindrical object and pushed a button on the top of it.

Claire gasped and grabbed her husband’s arm as the world around them dissolved in a white light.

 

Daniel winced that he had to use the transport earlier than anticipated; his father was quite hot-headed, which was something Daniel didn’t really remember. He wanted to comfort them but knew they had to get to the SGC before he could go into specifics.

“Where are we?” Mel demanded, his arm wrapped around his wife’s shoulders.

“That’s a good question, Daniel,” Janet said, walking over to Daniel with Sha’re who still had Jack’s jacket draped over her shoulders.

“This is the Daedalus,” Daniel explained; he glanced around, smiling slightly at Sha’re who smiled back before he turned to Janet, “Where’s Jack?”

“He said he’d meet us there,” Janet explained, “Before we ended up here.”

Daniel nodded, “Okay,” he reached over to the panel and pushed the communications button, “Can you send us down to the SGC now.”

He saw his father start to ask but didn’t get a chance as the transport beam surrounded them again.

*********************************************

Janet folded her arms as Jack walked into the infirmary, “Finally.”

Jack froze, getting a feeling he hadn’t had in a long time as she glared at him, “What did I do?”

“You gave my job to that...woman,” Janet snapped. 

Jack stepped back, “Lam’s a good doctor. Her resume is superb; even you say so in one of her letters.”

“Just because she can learn quickly doesn’t make her right for my job,” Janet continued to glare at him.

Jack winced, “Doc...Janet, she wasn’t the first candidate but she’s stuck it longer than anyone has since you.”

Janet’s expression softened, “I still don’t like it.”

“Dr Fraiser,” Dr Lam appeared through the door, “It’s your turn,” as Janet frowned Lam tilted her head sympathetically, “Its standard procedure.”

“I know,” Janet replied shortly, “I wrote the procedure.”

Jack smothered a grin, “Where’s Daniel?”

Janet turned and walked backwards through the door with a grin, “Where do you think?”

 

Sha’re sat and allowed the doctor to do whatever tests she needed, glancing at Daniel who stood at the bottom of her bed simply watching her. He hadn’t come any closer to her than this since their first meeting and she knew something other than just her death had happened.

Finally the doctor finished and, after speaking quietly to Daniel, left them alone.

“Here,” Daniel handed her a bundle of clothing that were the same green colour as the outfit he wore, “These will be more comfortable for you.”

“Thank you,” Sha’re breathed, walking to the room he took her to.

“I’ll be right outside,” Daniel said, making her frown but she slipped into the room alone.  
Sha’re discarded the clothing of the Goa’uld and happily put on the things Daniel had given her. Once dressed, Sha’re scrubbed away the make-up she wore before she used the brush she found and fixed her hair so that she felt presentable. Sha’re looked at the dress and lifted it, wrinkling her nose in distaste before she carried it outside to where Daniel stood waiting.

“Destroy this,” she passed Ammonet’s garments to him, “I want every part of her gone.”

Daniel took them from her and handed it to a nurse, murmuring something to her before he turned back to Sha’re.

“General Landry wants to talk to you,” Daniel told her, “I’ve to escort you.”

Sha’re shook her head, “Like I am a stranger?”

“Sha’re....”

“You are to escort me?” she snapped, finally losing her composure, “Like I am nothing to you. Do you hate me so much for what I did?”

“What you did?” Daniel stared at her confused.

“I was not strong enough to stop Apophis giving me his child,” she cried, anguished and angry, “I could not stop Ammonet from trying to kill you.”

Daniel moved suddenly, his arms wrapped around her pulling her close to him, “God, I’m sorry. Sha’re, I’m sorry, I am so sorry.”

Sha’re sank against her husband’s chest, relieved at the physical contact. During her years under Ammonet’s control it was something she craved, just to be able to feel anything as herself and especially to feel Daniel’s arms around her.

After a few minutes Daniel pushed her back to look in her eyes, “I could never hate you but it’s been so long since you were here with me.”

Sha’re reached up and stroked his cheek, seeing the sadness in his deep blue eyes, “Do you still love me?”

“Of course I do,” Daniel assured her, “I always have. But you have to understand how strange this is for me. You’ve been gone for a long time, Sha’re and I wish we could pick things up from where we left off but we can’t because I’ve changed.”

Sha’re dropped her eyes, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he whispered, touching her chin he tilted her head up so he could look in her eyes, “Can you give me some time?”

Sha’re nodded, smiling as he enveloped her in his arms once more.

 

Jack smiled as he watched Daniel bring Sha’re into the conference room, his arm resting around the young woman’s slim waist. It was a sight Jack had wanted to see for so many years but he’d never expected ever to see it. 

Daniel nodded hello to Jack before he blinked in surprise to see the man sitting at the head of the table, “General Hammond?”

“Dr Jackson,” Hammond smiled back at the younger man, “And Mrs Jackson, a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Sorry,” Daniel shook himself, he turned to his wife, “Sha’re, this is General George Hammond. He was in charge of the base for several years.”

“He kept you in line,” Sha’re smiled mischievously.

“As best I could,” Hammond added, making Sha’re laugh, “Nowadays, it’s the job of some other poor soul.”

Daniel led Sha’re to the chair beside Hammond and he slipped into the one at her side; Jack sat across from Daniel making Hammond grimace a little – that seating arrangement was never a good idea.

“General Hammond,” Janet stated relieved the moment she arrived, “Unless you’re President now or something?”

Hammond stood and, to her surprise, embraced the doctor before motioning her to sit, “It is wonderful to have you back, Dr Fraiser.”

“Thank you, Sir;” Janet said softly, “I have to admit this is so strange.”

“Now you know how I felt,” Daniel murmured, dodging as Jack threw some paper at him.

“Children,” Landry said as he entered the room, he took the seat across from Hammond, “Let’s begin.”

 

“According to Dr Lam’s report,” Landry started scanning the pages in front of him, “All four of our visitors are in perfect health, although Dr Ballard-Jackson is three months pregnant.”

“What?” Daniel demanded, in absolute astonishment.

Landry stopped realising what he’d said, “Sorry, Dr Jackson. I didn’t think before I said that.”

Daniel sank back against his seat, his mouth open as he tried to process the news.

“Dan’iel?” Sha’re rested her hand on his cheek, making him turn to face her, “Dan’iel, look at me.”

His blue eyes focussed on her brown ones, she gently stroked his cheek as she murmured a few soothing words in her native tongue. After a few moments he turned back to the table.

“Sorry,” he murmured, “Just a bit of a shock.”

Landry nodded, “We have no idea so far how you have all been brought back from the dead however Dr Lee and his team are working on the artefacts that were in the museum rooms.”

“Someone needs to talk to our other guests,” Jack noted, “We’ve got them stowed away for now but we have to tell them something, especially about their son.”

“I want to talk to them,” Daniel spoke up, “I need to tell them what’s going on. How long it’s been and who I am – I’ll explain the Stargate tomorrow.”

“Daniel,” Jack said.

“Jack, I have to do this,” he told his friend, “They already know me, kind of, and I just feel it would be the best thing.”

Jack glanced to Hammond and Landry who both nodded slightly before Jack turned back to Daniel, “Okay,” he said, “You talk with them. But be careful.”

 

Daniel stood nervously outside the room his long dead parents were sitting in, he’d spent time around them already but now, now he was going to let him know who he was and that thought scared the hell out of him. Sha’re was with Janet and Jack while he visited yet another part of his past – this was turning into a very strange day.

Taking a deep breath Daniel opened the door and entered the room, they both turned to him and Daniel could see his father was about to yell.

“Before you say anything,” Daniel cut the other man off, “I’m about to tell you everything. Please take a seat and I’ll explain.”

“Mel,” Claire whispered, resting her hand on her husband’s arm, “Let’s hear him out.”

Glaring at Daniel, Mel took the seat beside his wife ready to listen.

“Okay,” Daniel sat down across from them, “I’m pretty sure you’ve already guessed that you’re not in New York.”

Claire nodded, “It wasn’t that hard to work out.”

“It’s also no longer 1973,” Daniel continued, seeing them both looking stunned, “I can understand how insane this sounds but I can prove it...I think.”

“What’s the year?” Mel demanded.

Daniel took a deep breath, “2007.”

“What?” Claire gasped, “But that...we...our son.”

Daniel dropped his head, “He’s fine. He’s here in the base.”

They stared at him, Mel wrapped his arm around his wife’s shoulders, “This is nonsense, totally preposterous.”

“I completely understand how confusing this is,” Daniel told him, “Trust me on this one but you have to believe me.”

Mel stood angrily, “I want to know what’s going on and no more of this nonsense.”

“I’m telling the truth,” Daniel faced him.

The two men turned as they heard Claire gasp.

“What?” Mel demanded confused as his wife stood slowly before walking towards Daniel, “Claire?”

“Oh my God,” Claire whispered, she reached out to touch Daniel’s cheek turning him to look at her, “Daniel, they called you Daniel.”

Daniel nodded softly.

“You’re my Danny,” Claire continued, she studied the man in front of her with amazement before she turned to Mel, “Look at him.”

“Claire...” Mel started.

“Look at him,” Claire told him firmly, “I saw it when you were face to face, he’s our son.”

Daniel bit his lip as Claire continued to stroke his cheek while Mel stared at him, “We should probably sit down again.”

Claire and Mel dropped back into their seats as Daniel sank into his; he took a deep breath looking over at them again.

“Okay,” Daniel swallowed getting back on track, “Okay, we’re not sure why you’ve appeared here and now but you’re not the only ones.”

“The two women,” Mel noted.

“Janet and Sha’re,” Daniel smiled slightly, “Janet died four years ago, Sha’re died...she died about eight years ago.”

“Died?” Claire stared at him, “The wall killed us?”

As Daniel nodded Mel pulled her to him, holding her close as they realised what their son had just told them.

“How did we get here?” Mel asked as Claire wiped her eyes.

Daniel sighed, “We’re not sure. There’s a lot I need to tell you but for just now you should get something to eat and some sleep. Tomorrow I’ll explain more.”

They agreed but as Daniel stood to leave Claire caught his arm, when he turned to her Claire wrapped him in her arms. Daniel closed his eyes dropping his head onto his mother’s shoulder taking the affection she was giving. When she let him go Mel hugged him too.

Daniel stepped back from them, “Someone will bring you some food and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Sha’re paced the small room waiting for Daniel to return, she knew he was anxious about telling his parents everything and she wished she could be there for him. Jack had been called away a few minutes before for something, Sha’re hadn’t really been paying attention to his explanation.

“Calm down,” Janet said from her seat, “Daniel will be back soon.”

“I am just worried about him,” Sha’re replied, annoyed that Janet seemed to think she was needy. Yes she was a little apprehensive about this place and these people but that was understandable.

“It has been an unusual day,” Janet stated, shaking her head in amazement, “For all of us,” she suddenly laughed, “Poor Daniel, he probably woke up today thinking it was going to be boring.”

Sha’re frowned, “This is not a bad thing.”

“I’m not saying that,” Janet defended herself; “I’m just saying Daniel probably didn’t expect to get called to Denver where a dead friend, wife and parents had all appeared. Personally I’d like to see my daughter but I guess they want to make sure nothing is going to happen that means we’ll disappear as quickly as we appeared.”

Sha’re sat on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest, wondering if what Janet had said was true – were they all going to disappear?

 

Daniel closed the door behind him as he left his parents to digest the news, leaning against the wall Daniel let out a long sigh. He really wanted to go home and crawl into bed to hide for the rest of the week but he couldn’t. He had to work out what had happened, why four people so important in his life that had been lost had suddenly reappeared.

He started back to the room he’d left Sha’re and Janet in, they could go and get something to eat – that would take up some time.

Daniel frowned, it shouldn’t feel this way. He should be ecstatic that these people were here in his life once more. Janet, his friend, the woman who had saved his life so many times had come back. Sha’re, the most beautiful woman he’d ever known, the love of his life and soul mate that made him feel he was the luckiest person in the universe had returned from the dead. His parents, the centre of his world for the first eight years of his life, whose death destroyed a happy open child, were sitting in a room nearby.

But there was this small voice inside him telling him being happy was premature and he couldn’t shake it.

 

Sha’re looked up as Daniel opened the door and felt childish at how relieved she was to see him. Daniel walked over to her and for a moment he stared at her as though he was just seeing her for the first time.

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re took his hand and stood to face him, “Is something wrong? How did they take the news?”

He wrapped his arm around her waist, “As well as can be expected. And no, nothing’s wrong. I’m just still amazed to see you here,” he glanced over to where the other woman occupying the room was sitting, “You too, Janet.”

“Thanks, Daniel,” she smiled amused, “It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy that you actually managed to notice I’m here too.”

Sha’re giggled, making Daniel smile at the sound. For an instant he was swept back years to the first time he’d heard her laugh and the small voice of doom inside his head was silenced for the moment.

“Are you hungry?” Daniel pulled himself back to reality and addressed both women.

Sha’re nodded and Janet stood up, Daniel motioned them out of the room and walked through the corridors seeing interested glances coming from all around them.

*********************************************

Daniel studied the list that showed every item in the rooms Janet, Sha’re and his parents were found in. He stared in astonishment as he found the pictures of three globes that matched the one sitting on his desk at the moment.

When he’d found this on P4W 2QQ he knew he’d seen this before, it was a gift to his wife but he’d known he’d seen it at other times. Once with Janet when they’d taken Cassie to the museum not long after Sha’re’s death but once more long before that with his parents.

He grabbed the phone, “Jack, I have something.”

Daniel quickly explained about the globes including that he had one sitting in his office at that precise moment in time.

“Get everything together for a meeting tomorrow morning,” Jack told him, “Try and get some sleep though.”

“Jack...”

“I’m guessing Sha’re’s going to need it,” Jack cut him off before hanging up.

Daniel sighed, he turned to tell Sha’re he was finished but stopped for a few moments to simply watch her, beautiful as she’d always been while she studied the things around his office. Finally he called out to her.

 

Sha’re wandered around Daniel’s office as he finished off some work he needed to do, Janet had gone with Jack after dinner to find out about her daughter leaving them properly alone for the first time since they’d met in that small room in the police station. She felt strange being here, free and whole when her mind told her less than a day before she had Ammonet within her trying to kill the man who was sitting near her.

Daniel was being distant, not cold exactly but Sha’re knew he was holding back from her just now and she didn’t blame him. From his perspective she’d been dead for many years and his life had changed, it hadn’t included her for a long time – he needed time to work out where she fit into his life now, if she did.

“I’m finished,” Daniel spoke up making her spin around from where she was contemplating the books, “It’s getting late, they’ve set a room aside for you to get some sleep.”

“For me?” she repeated, her eyes filled with questions.

Daniel nodded, he rested his arm around her waist once more, “Come on, I’ll take you there.”

As they walked through the grey corridors of the SGC Sha’re wondered what she would do if Daniel couldn’t accept her into his life again. She didn’t know if she could go home, she didn’t know how this would work.

Still Sha’re could feel the warmth of his arm around her waist as he guided her and she wished he would just tell her everything was fine but she knew he wouldn’t.

Daniel stopped them and opened the door, motioning her inside before following. Sha’re walked around the room, studying the table and chairs, the bedside cabinet and the large bed.

“There are clothes in the closet,” Daniel told her, “Something for you to sleep in and a change for tomorrow. I’ll talk to someone about getting you something...” he trailed off, “You should get some sleep.”

As he turned to leave Sha’re caught his arm, “Please,” she whispered, “Dan’iel, I know it has been a long time since I have been here for you but for me...Dan’iel, I need you.”

At her tearful plea Daniel pulled her into his arms, he held Sha’re as her body shook. Daniel closed his eyes as she cuddled against him wanting to let go of every worry he had but he wasn’t ready to yet.

“Get ready for bed and I’ll stay with you,” he promised, softly kissing her forehead.

 

Janet sat staring up at the stars, glancing to her side she smiled as Jack handed her some coffee from the flask he was carrying.

“Thanks,” she sighed, “This has to be the strangest day I’ve had in this place and there’ve been some doozies.”

Jack chuckled, “It’s one for the record books.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both watching the stars and thinking of everything that had happened.

“Hard to believe it’s been four years,” Janet told him, “I still can’t get over they promoted you to General.”

“Brigadier General,” he corrected with a grin.

“Whatever,” Janet laughed, “This place is so different from what I remember. I don’t recognise half the people here anymore.”

“Tell me about it,” Jack agreed.

“I’m looking forward to meeting the new members of SG1 though,” Janet teased, “Just to find out if they’re as much trouble as you lot were.”

Jack frowned at her before a thought struck him, “You may be getting more than you thought, Doc. Vala has a thing for our Daniel and with Sha’re back on the scene...” 

“Does he like her?” Janet asked with interest.

“Not in that way,” Jack shrugged, “But from Teal’c’s regular reports she keeps on trying.”

Janet smiled, she leaned back and mused, “Four people, all who died at completely different times and in completely different places return from the dead in the same place. How did it happen? What’s the connection between these four people?”

Jack rested his hand on her shoulder, “For the moment the only connection we have is Daniel.”

“Daniel?” Janet looked at him confused.

“He was there at each death,” Jack reminded her, “Just now he’s the only link we’ve got.”

Janet finished her coffee, “It’s getting late. I haven’t slept in a few years, I think I need it.”

Jack stood and pulled her to her feet, as they started down back into the base he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her slightly. They’d been good friends, bonding originally over Cassie as Jack had become the girl’s surrogate father. Over the years they’d spent a lot of time together, having dinner, taking Cassie on outings and they shared worries over the rest of their friends.

“It’s good to have you back, Janet,” he told her, “Things just weren’t the same without you.”

 

Claire sat on the bed staring at the wall as she thought over everything she’d been told, trying to get her mind around the fact it was over thirty years in the future and her baby boy was now a man. 

“Can’t sleep either,” Mel murmured as he opened his eyes, he pulled himself up and moved behind her, “It’s a lot to take in.”

Claire leaned back as her husband wrapped his arms around her waist, “I don’t know if I want to hear anymore, Mel but there’s a part of me that needs answers. If we died that day what happened to Daniel? Where did he go?”

“Hey,” Mel soothed rocking her gently, “We’ll ask him. You need to get some sleep, honey.”

Claire shook her head, “I can’t.”

“What else is wrong?”Mel asked, knowing his wife and her moods, “I can tell something is bothering you.”

Claire sighed and pulled away from her husband, she paced the room before sitting down on the bed again, “I’m pregnant.”

Mel stared at her, “But the doctors said after Daniel...”

Claire shrugged, “I guess they were wrong. I just found out a few days ago or three decades ago.”

Mel wrapped his arms around her, “Honey, this is a good thing. We always wanted more children.”

“I know,” she leaned against him, “I just hope...I just...”

“Yeah,” Mel sighed, he rested her against the pillows and pulled the covers over them.

 

Daniel lay watching Sha’re sleep. He’d only taken off his boots and jacket before getting in beside her so he didn’t do anything stupid. Daniel knew his body still reacted to her the way it always did but his mind kept going over and over the question that after over a decade apart would they still work as a couple? Studying Sha’re’s face Daniel fought the urge to reach out and take her in his arms, he was so confused about what was best.

His musings were interrupted as Sha’re screamed and started to fight with something in her sleep. Daniel caught her hands making sure she didn’t scratch him as she fought her invisible attacker.

“Sha’re,” he called trying to wake her, “It’s okay, you’re safe, it’s okay.” He continued to whisper comfort to her until she stopped struggling and turned to him.

“Dan’iel?” fear filled her voice and eyes.

“It’s me,” Daniel gently stroked her hair, “Everything’s okay.”

Sha’re moved into his arms, cuddling close to him taking the comfort he’d always given her.

“Want to tell me?” he whispered, his hand gently rubbing her back.

“Apophis,” Sha’re breathed, shuddering at the name, “I thought he had returned for me and...and he killed you.”

Daniel tightened his arms around her, “Shh, I’m here. You’re safe and Apophis has been dead for years.”

Sha’re took several shaky breaths as Daniel continued to calm her, his lips gently brushing her forehead. 

“I love you,” Sha’re breathed as she fell asleep again.

Daniel kept her close, annoyed that he hadn’t considered the fact she’d have nightmares. It had been a long time for him but for the woman sleeping in his arms the horror she’d suffered was fresh and he was originally going to leave her alone to deal with this. 

“Idiot,” Daniel murmured to himself, he shifted slightly to get more comfortable before closing his eyes in the hope he’d get some sleep.

*********************************************

Daniel walked into Landry’s office after breakfast the next morning, greeting Hammond and Jack with a nod as he took the spare seat waiting for him.

“Good morning, Dr Jackson,” Landry said as Daniel sat down, “Okay, Jack you’ve spoken with the President concerning our arrivals, what did he say?”

Jack shrugged, “He was a little stunned but as long as we’re sure there’s no threat from them then he feels they should be allowed to continue with their lives. After we work out how they got here.”

“Until then?” Daniel asked his voice soft but steady, “Are they prisoners?”

“Daniel, the only member of the group with somewhere to go is Janet,” Jack reminded his friend, “Your parents have been gone for over thirty years, any money they had was yours and I’m guessing spent. Sha’re, her home planet is gone and I’m betting you haven’t told her that yet.”

Daniel frowned, “It’s not exactly the easiest thing to tell someone especially when she’s confused and scared enough as it is.”

“Have you had any luck with the globes, Dr Jackson?” Hammond swiftly moved them on to another topic, something he’d had a lot of practice doing over the years.

Daniel shook his head, “Not much. My initial analysis does indicate it’s not Gould technology. I’m pretty sure it’s Ancient.”

“What about the symbols?”Landry asked.

“They don’t seem to actually say anything,” Daniel explained, “They look like Ancient symbols but I’ve a feeling it’s a code. Atlantis is due to contact us tomorrow so I want to send Sam a copy of this to check the Atlantean database and possibly have Rodney look it over as well – he’s seen more Ancient tech than anyone.”

Landry nodded, “Very well. Get everything ready for tomorrow and until then you should spend some time with your parents and wife.”

“Of course,” Daniel nodded softly before leaving the room.

Watching Daniel as he left them Hammond sighed, “How’s he dealing with this, Jack?”

“As well as can be expected,” Jack replied with a shrug as the other two men turned to him, “This was his dream for years, to have Sha're back, to see his parents again but to be honest I don’t think he believes it’s real. We’ve seen things like this bite us in the ass before, I think he’s trying to protect himself.”

“Let’s hope he doesn’t need to,” Hammond noted.

 

Sha’re once again sat in a room waiting for Daniel to return from his meeting. After breakfast he’d brought her here while Janet had returned to her room saying she wanted to read up on any medical advances since she’d died. It was getting to the stage that Sha’re was becoming irritated by constantly being stuck in small rooms without anything to do or any information on what was going on. She especially wanted to know about her family. After so long she knew they probably wouldn’t be able to accept her return but she wished to know how they were.

Finally the door opened and Daniel walked in. She levelled a hard stare at him making Daniel stop in his tracks suddenly aware that he was in her bad graces, a place he hadn’t been in many years.

“What is happening?” she demanded, her arms folded across her chest.

“I’ve got to put together something to send to Sam in Atlantis about what’s happening,” Daniel explained, “Then...I thought you’d like to go out for a while.”

“Out?” Sha’re asked suspiciously.

“Well,” Daniel smiled slightly, “I thought we could go get some lunch in town and talk. Then this afternoon I have to tell my parents about the Stargate, I was hoping you’d be there as well.”

“As proof?” her voice was soft filled with uncertainty but with a hint of steel that Daniel didn’t miss.

“No, as my wife,” Daniel dropped his eyes slightly, “I thought they’d want to meet the woman I married.”

“Even if that will no longer be true?” 

“Sha’re,” Daniel rested his hand on her cheek, “No matter what you’ll always be the one who made me realise I was worthy of being loved. What we had is something I want them to know about.”

Sha’re smiled as she leaned into the warmth of his hand, “Then I would like to have lunch with you.”

 

Sha’re took a deep breath of amazement as she saw the world outside the base, at her side Daniel smiled at the expression on her face. Daniel opened the car door for Sha’re being the gentleman Sam had always teased him for being, helping her with the seatbelt while explaining why it was needed.

As they drove away from the mountain Sha’re marvelled at the lushness of the world around them, she had never seen anything like this before as herself. She turned to watch Daniel as he concentrated on the road before them; he was still the man she had fallen in love with no matter what he thought. Still as kind, generous, sweet and always taking care of others.

As he glanced over to her Sha’re gave him a slight smile before unconsciously smoothing her skirt. The clothes she was now wearing had been borrowed from one of the nurses who was a similar size to her and Sha’re felt just a little uncomfortable in them. Finally Daniel parked the car and got out to help her.

“Where are we going?” Sha’re asked as she took the arm he offered her.

Daniel started walking, “It’s a small cafe I eat at every so often. You’ll like it.”

They continued through the streets seemingly a normal couple and Sha’re wondered what she would do if Daniel couldn’t accept her in his life again.

“Where do you live, Dan’iel?” Sha’re asked, trying to start a conversation.

Daniel nodded, “I’ve got a house not far from here.”

Sha’re smiled at his wry look, “Can I see it?”

“Sure,” Daniel shrugged, “After lunch. It means I can pick up some stuff since I’ll probably be in the base for a few days.”

 

Daniel opened the door to his house and let Sha’re inside, he followed her flicking through the mail he’d picked up.

“This is nice,” Sha’re stated as she looked around the living room, filled with artefacts and pictures.

Daniel shrugged, “It’s a place to keep my stuff. Have a look around, I want to sort this out before we have to get back to the base. Who knows when I’ll get back here.”

Sha’re nodded and left him sitting at the table before she started exploring his home. It was neat but seemed to be quite cold as though no one truly lived here. Entering his bedroom Sha’re felt a little as though she was intruding but couldn’t resist going further in. The large bed was made, neat as the rest of the house and she started to wonder who shared it with him. Pushing that thought from her mind Sha’re noticed pictures sitting on Daniel’s bedside table, she sat on the bed and picked up the closest smiling as she saw Daniel’s parents. They didn’t look any different from the way they did now. Sha’re placed it back down and picked up the next one, discovering she was looking at her own face. Placing it back down Sha’re stood, she felt confused that he was pushing her away when he kept her picture so close to him. Sha’re stood to walk out of the room but stopped as she saw the cup they’d drank from on their wedding sitting on a shelf across from her. Turning she found Daniel standing in the doorway, Sha’re walked forward and tried to get past him but he caught her arm.

“Sha’re,” Daniel started, “I...”

Sick of this uncertainty Sha’re stretched up and pulled him down into a kiss, Daniel’s arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. Their kiss deepened and Daniel walked her back towards the bed.

 

Daniel rested Sha’re on the bed as she removed his glasses, placing them carefully on the bedside cabinet before wrapping her arms around him again. Daniel started to gently kiss along her cheek and down to her neck; Daniel slid one hand into her hair while his other started to undo her blouse.

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re moaned softly pulling him up to face her again.

As Daniel leaned over her breathing heavily he suddenly frowned, “I’m sorry,” he whispered, rolling off her and leaning back on the pillows.

“Why are you sorry?” Sha’re snapped as she stood up and fixed herself, “Because you showed you still love me?”

“Lust isn’t love,” Daniel retorted pushing his hand through his hair, “I just don’t want anything to happen in case...”

“In case what?” Sha’re demanded as he trailed off, “In case you decide you no longer want me?”

“No.”

“In case someone better comes along,” she continued angrily; “Or in case the person you now share a bed with returns and finds out.”

“In case I lose you,” Daniel yelled back before deflating, “I can’t lose you, Sha’re. I can’t go through that again.”

She stared at him as he rubbed his hand over his face.

“When you died it destroyed part of me,” he explained softly, “I don’t want to go through that again.”

Sha’re sat at his side, “There is no way to tell the future, my love. You think I may disappear again, what if that does not happen? Then you deny us our life together.”

“Sha’re...”

“You told me, Dan’iel,” Sha’re continued ignoring him, “You promised me that nothing could take away that we love each other. You promised me.”

“But, Sha’re...”

“You are wrong, Dan’iel,” Sha’re cut him off, “You have not changed. You are still as selfish as you were when we first met.”

She stood to leave and Daniel caught her hand pulling her back, “I always forget I’m the needy one in this relationship,” as Sha’re sat beside him again Daniel turned her to look at him, “I’m sorry, I am sorrier than you know.”

“Do you love me?” Sha’re asked looking deep into his eyes, “Or is my picture and our wedding cup at your bedside simply as decoration?”

Daniel slid his hand into hers as he looked deep into her dark brown eyes and let go of his fear, “I love you. I have always loved you, Sha’re.”

“Then nothing else matters,” Sha’re touched his cheek and initiated a deep kiss. When they parted Sha’re gently rubbed her nose against his, “Now, I think you should continue what you started.”

Daniel grinned, he kissed her once more feeling her arms wrap around his neck as they lay back onto the bed.

************************************************

Claire paced the briefing room while Mel sat watching her. Jack was sitting at the head of the table drumming his fingers as they waited for Daniel to appear. Jack had called their wayward archaeologist discovering he’d not yet left his house but Jack distinctly heard Sha’re’s soft laughter in the background and had a good idea what Daniel’s reason for being late was. He watched the couple as they waited for their son to arrive, they were wondering what was going on. Thankfully since the blast shield was covering the window they couldn’t see the Gate so Jack was only fielding questions about why Daniel wasn’t there.

“Sorry,” Daniel said as he entered, Sha’re at his side his hand holding hers, “We lost track of time.”

Jack rolled his eyes before motioning to sit down; pleased to see Daniel had obviously worked out whatever had been bothering him concerning his wife. Daniel held out the seat for Sha’re before taking the seat at her side.

“Where’s Janet?” Daniel asked as his parents took their seats.

Jack smiled, “She’s taking back her infirmary. Checking your file out especially.”

Daniel shook his head before turning to the people sitting across from him, “Sorry I kept you waiting, Mom, Dad but we got caught up,” he turned to Sha’re who smiled at him, “Before I get into anything else I wanted you to meet Sha’re properly. Mom, Dad, I want you to meet my wife.”

“Really?” Claire gasped before turning to the young woman, “That’s wonderful.”

Mel nodded his agreement, “Now, can you tell us what’s going on?”

 

Daniel watched his parents as they took in everything he’d just said concerning the Stargate and the last ten years. Jack had opened the shield as SG2 were returning from a mission so they could see it.

He felt sorry for them being thrust into a world so completely different from what they remembered; their son now a grown man with a wife of his own. At that thought Daniel turned to where Sha’re stood, sliding his arm around her waist pulling her close to him.

“And you discovered how this worked?” Mel turned to Daniel.

He nodded, “Star constellations just like you taught me.”

Mel smiled and rested his hand on Daniel’s shoulder, “We are so proud of you, Daniel. This is incredible.”

Daniel felt himself smile at his father’s words, words he’d never thought he’d hear. Sha’re gently squeezed his hand before she moved away from them to speak to Claire.

“So,” Mel said, “What now?”

“Now we have to find out how you’re here again,” Daniel replied, he glanced over to where his wife and mother stood, “Then get you set up somewhere so my brother or sister can have a home.”

“You know?” Mel gasped, slightly annoyed, “I just found out.”

Daniel shrugged embarrassed, “Our doctor had it in the report. Sorry, I didn’t mean...”

“It’s fine,” Mel told him before smiling, “Everything’s just fine.”

 

Claire turned as Sha’re, her daughter-in-law, appeared at her side.

“It is an incredible thing,” Sha’re said softly, “Is it not?”

Claire laughed, “Everything is incredible. I’m still having a hard time believing all this especially since my baby boy is now a grown man and married. But I also recall being told you’d been dead as well.”

“I was,” Sha’re nodded sadly, “Dan’iel and I have things to work on because for him it has been so long but to me barely a moment had passed since I last saw him. But you do not have to worry; I love him more than anything.”

Claire smiled and squeezed Sha’re’s hand, “I can see that.”

Sha’re smiled back at the other woman, “You are unlike any of my friends mother-in-laws.”

“Now that’s terrifying,” Claire laughed, “You’re my daughter-in-law, oh wow.”

“I am glad you approve,” Sha’re replied.

Claire impulsively hugged the other woman, “Completely, Sha’re. Completely.”

*********************************************

Daniel jogged into the control room, “What’s up?”

“Carter,” Jack nodded to the screen, “She’s got something for you.”

“Sam,” Daniel smiled at his friend as she looked back at him from the monitor, “How’s things in Atlantis?”

Sam shook her head, “The usual. Rodney found some references to the symbols you sent us. I’m sending it to you now.”

Daniel dropped into a seat and scanned over everything Sam had sent to him, “Hmm,” he mused, he turned to Jack, “I need to go to Atlantis.”

“I’ve heard that a few times,” Jack reminded him with a grin.

“Jack,” Daniel grabbed his friend’s arm and pulled him so they were out of Sam’s hearing, “If we have any chance of getting answers on how Sha’re, Janet and my parents are suddenly alive then I have to go to Atlantis. We have to go to Atlantis.”

A slow smile covered Jack’s face, “She doesn’t know about Janet yet.”

Daniel nodded, taking this as confirmation he returned to his seat and Sam who was waiting with an amused look in her eyes.

“We’re coming to you,” Daniel told her, “I need to see everything Rodney can put together for me.”

Sam smiled, “We?”

“Jack’s taking a few weeks off to come with me, you know how interested in artefacts he is,” Daniel replied, seeing Sam try to smother her laugh.

“We’ll see you in a few days then,” Sam nodded, just before the Stargate shut down.

 

“We’re going where?”

Daniel smiled at his father’s astonishment; he found it extremely bizarre that he was now actually older than his father. 

“Atlantis,” Daniel repeated, “We’re going to go by the Stargate but because we’re going to another galaxy we have to stop in a station that’s halfway. We’ll be there for a day in a sort of quarantine before we’re allowed to go onwards to Pegasus.”

“Atlantis,” Claire breathed, “Amazing.”

Daniel took a breath, “We’re leaving tomorrow. Janet suggested that you and Sha’re go with her to get some new clothes. We should probably get you some stuff too, Dad.”

Mel shrugged as Claire laughed, Daniel closed his eyes for a second savouring the rich sound he hadn’t heard in so long. As he opened his eyes he saw them standing there looking at each other with soft smiles, the way he remembered from his childhood. Sha’re slipped her hand into his and leaned against his shoulder in silence.

 

Daniel was beginning to think that shopping was a bad, bad idea.

The only one of the four recently resurrected who had any real concept of what they were doing was Janet. His parents were thirty years out of date and Sha’re, well Sha’re had gripped Daniel’s hand tightly as they entered the mall completely overwhelmed by the world she had just entered.

Jack was with them along with a few other bodyguards just in case and as they all trooped around the shops Daniel was getting ready to hit his head off a wall.

It was meant to be a nice, easy trip to get those who had recently returned from the dead some clothes and other items they’d need but the one thing Daniel hadn’t counted on was how picky the three women were on what clothes they would wear. Mel, like his son, was easy to please unfortunately Claire wasn’t.

“What was it you said this morning?” Jack asked as the three men stood outside the changing rooms, “A quick trip to pick up the essentials.”

Daniel sighed, “Blame Janet.”

Jack laughed before turning to the other man standing there, “How you doing, Mel?”

“Holding it together,” Mel smiled at him, “Danny, you know this was a terrible idea.”

Daniel rolled his eyes, “I haven’t been married for almost ten years and never in a place where she could shop. How was I to know?”

They were interrupted as Sha’re emerged in a long denim skirt and red top, Daniel moved to her with a smile.

“You look lovely,” he told her receiving a shy smile back.

“Janet told me to tell you we will be finished soon,” Sha’re told them, “So you can stop complaining.”

She gave Daniel a quick kiss before disappearing back inside and the three men looked at each other.

“That’s us told,” Jack shrugged.

 

Daniel had never been more relieved to see the back of the mall as he was while they walked to the cars. They were all staying the night at his house before tomorrow’s journey to the midway station since Daniel had just enough room for everyone. It had been deliberate when he’d bought the house as he wanted somewhere with enough rooms to house his large library and collection of artefacts but he hadn’t actually had time to do anything about that. Both spare rooms still had beds in them and he had a sofa bed in his living room too – it meant if his team ended up staying he had places to put them.

They carried their purchases back to the two cars and Jack dismissed their escort before he and Janet climbed into the car he was using. They arrived not long after the Jackson family and Jack instantly grabbed his usual seat smiling to himself as Daniel showed his parents around the house, showing them the room they were using and some of the artefacts he’d collected over the years. 

“Jack,” Sha’re appeared at his side, “Dan’iel said you should...” she paused for a second to remember his words, “Order from the usual place.”

Jack nodded and grabbed the phone, “Danny,” he yelled up, “Are you sure?”

“Don’t be an ass, Jack,” came the call back making Jack chuckle to himself before he rang their favourite take-out place, making sure he ordered enough food for all of them.

When dinner arrived they congregated together to eat. Jack glanced around the room smiling as he saw Janet in one corner of the room enjoying her dinner as she laughed, beside her sat Claire and Mel happily cuddled together as they talked. Jack then looked across the room where Daniel sat a full blown smile covering his face; sitting on the ground between his legs was his wife who was enjoying the new food she was trying. She’d only moved to sit there when dinner had arrived before that she sat comfortably in her husband’s lap - one big happy, if slightly unusual, family.

*********************************************

Sha’re stood watching the Gate open aware of the others at her side. The night before had been fun, she had enjoyed getting to know Claire and Janet better but now she was staring at the wormhole wondering what it would feel like.

“You have one week, Dr Jackson,” General Landry reminded as Daniel moved to Sha’re’s side, “Good luck.”

Daniel slid his hand into his wife’s, “Ready?”

Sha’re nodded nervously, “It does not hurt, does it?”

“No,” Daniel assured her, “It’s a little cold but I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

Looking into his beautiful blue eyes Sha’re squeezed his hand and they started forward. Sha’re stumbled slightly as they exited the wormhole but Daniel kept a hold of her making sure she didn’t fall. Sha’re smiled, he was being so protective and caring especially when she woke him in the middle of the night because she was having a nightmare. She looked around the new grey place they were in as Jack and Daniel spoke with the man who appeared to be in charge.

When Daniel gently moved her forward Sha’re returned her attention to him, “Where are we going?”

“Remember how I said we’ve got to stay here for a day?” Daniel asked continuing when she nodded, “Well since Janet is catching up with Dr Lee, Jack has some things to go over, Mom and Dad are spending some time alone so I thought...”

“We could spend some time alone also,” Sha’re smiled, “I’d like that.”

Daniel sighed, “Actually, there’s something I have to tell you. Come on.”

Worried Sha’re followed him to a small room that held two beds, one on top of the other and sat on the lower one as Daniel crouched beside her.

“What is wrong?” Sha’re asked softly becoming more and more apprehensive at the way her husband was looking at her.

Daniel sat at her side and took her hand, “There’s something I’ve not told you, something I know I shouldn’t have kept from you until now but I had no idea how to tell you this.”

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re whispered, “You are scaring me.”

“I’m sorry,” he gently stroked her cheek; “It’s about Abydos and our family.”

Tears welled in her eyes, “Are they dead?”

“In a way,” Daniel sighed, he wrapped her in his arms as he explained what had happened to Abydos as well as her father, brother and all the people she had known.

 

Sha’re finally managed to stop crying. She understood why Daniel had waited before telling her but it still hurt so much that she would never get to see her father and her brother ever again. Daniel simply lay with her head on his chest his hands stroking her hair comfortingly, she knew he’d cried a few tears as well.

Sha’re moved to look up at him, “I love you.”

Daniel smiled, “I love you too.”

Sha’re kissed him, her lips sliding along his neck making him moan softly, “Will anyone interrupt us?”

Daniel shook his head, “And there are no cameras here either.”

“Good,” she replied, her breathing deepened with each kiss as she started to undress her husband.

 

Daniel watched his sleeping wife seeing the remnants of the tears staining her cheeks. He’d felt guilty for not telling her about Abydos sooner but didn’t want to give her any more nightmares.

Someone knocked softly before Jack’s voice came, “Daniel?”

“Give me a minute,” Daniel called back, slipping away from Sha’re he pulled on his clothes before covering her with the blanket and softly kissing her forehead.

Opening the door he slipped out to where his friend was waiting, “What’s up?”

“Carter’s calling,” Jack told him, they started towards the control room, “Did you tell Sha’re about Abydos?”

Daniel nodded, “She was pretty upset but she’ll be okay. Sha’re is strong. So what does Sam want?”

“No idea,” Jack replied, “Said she had something you might want to see.”

Daniel grimaced but said nothing as they headed into the small control room for the station; he smiled as he saw Sam on the monitor waiting for him.

“Daniel,” she greeted him with a grin, “Rodney found something you might want to see,” she moved back and nodded to Rodney who was just behind her, “Send it.”

Daniel stared at the pictures; he glanced up at the screen where Sam was watching him.

“These globes in the database match your symbols,” she said, “Any help?”

“This is fantastic, Sam,” Daniel told her, “This means there’s definitely something here and this won’t be just a visit to see you.”

“I don’t know whether to be insulted or not,” Sam teased before she waved, “See you tomorrow.”

*********************************************

Sam frowned as she stood waiting for Rodney and John to get to the point of why she’d been dragged to the Jumper Bay. Unfortunately they’d started bickering with each other and completely forgotten she was standing there. She thought after all the time she’d spent around Daniel and Jack she would know better than to let something like this get started.

“Okay,” she called making them both turn, “General O’Neill is due here soon and I want to be there to actually greet them so why am I here?”

Rodney looked at John who motioned him to start, “We have an idea. Well I had the idea but Sheppard came up with...”

“Rodney,” Sam interrupted him, “What’s the idea?”

“We’ve used the Jumper underwater a few times,” Rodney continued, “But we think we can improve on the...” he was cut off as Sam’s radio sprung to life.

“Colonel Carter,” Chuck called, “General O’Neill and his party are here. They’re waiting for you in the conference room.”

“Damn,” Sam groaned, they’d arrived earlier than she’d thought, “I’ll be right there. Sorry, Rodney you’ll have to explain later, just now we have some guests to greet.”

“We?” John asked as he and Rodney exchanged worried glances.

“I’m not taking the blame alone for not meeting them at the Gate,” Sam told them, “You two are my back-up. Let’s go.”

 

Sam was looking forward to seeing her friends again, she missed them a lot now she was in the Pegasus galaxy especially Daniel. There was no one here she could bounce ideas off of the way she could with him and no one to share late night coffee and cookies with.

“Welcome to Atlantis,” Sam said as she entered the conference room, “I...” she trailed off staring in astonishment at the two very familiar women standing with Daniel and Jack. She caught sight of two unknown people but her brain wasn’t taking much interest in them at that precise moment.

“Sam?” Daniel said softly, “Are you okay?”

“Janet?” Sam ignored him; walking slowly forward to the woman she was staring at. 

“Hi, Sam,” Janet whispered, smiling as her friend reached out and touched her arm. Without hesitation Janet hugged the other woman tightly.

Sam let out a long sigh as Janet let her go; she wiped the tears that had filled her eyes before turning to Jack and Daniel, “What’s going on?”

“That’s kind of why we’re here,” Daniel told her, “And why I asked about the globes.”

“Everyone grab a seat,” Jack said, “And we’ll do the introductions.”

 

Once everyone had been introduced they turned to business. Rodney looked back down at the information he’d sent Daniel on the globes before glancing up at the four recently resurrected, “You know I might have been able to help more if I’d had all the information.”

“Jack wanted to surprise Sam,” Janet told him with a roll of her eyes.

“He obviously doesn’t get that much entertainment,” Daniel laughed, especially at his friend’s annoyed look.

Rodney smiled slightly at Janet before shrugging, “Let me look through the database again. Now I know this then there’s more than likely something else I missed in my first sweep.”

Daniel nodded, “I want to see if I can find anything as well.”

Sam saw Rodney bristle, “Two pairs of eyes are better than one. Besides, Rodney if they brought along one of the globes then you need to examine it.”

“Oh,” Rodney mused before smiling, “Sure.”

Daniel laughed slightly, he glanced at his wife and parents before turning back to Sam, “Before we start working, can we get us all some rooms to dump our stuff?”

Sam smiled, now she’d been introduced to Mel and Claire Jackson she recognised them from the world the Gamekeeper had trapped them in so many years ago, “John, can you find rooms for our guests?”

John shrugged, “Yes, Ma’am.”

“Okay,” Sam said, “Why don’t we all get some lunch, John will get you settled and we’ll meet up again after that.”

**************************************************

“It is so beautiful,” Sha’re whispered as she stared across the ocean sparkling in the sunlight, “I could never imagine seeing anything like this.”

Daniel gently drew his hand along her spine before standing at her side, “I know.”

Sha’re turned to look up at him and frowned slightly, “You look tired, Dan’iel.”

He shrugged slightly, “I guess it’s just been a long few days, I haven’t slept much.”

“That is mostly my fault,” Sha’re sighed sadly.

Daniel wrapped his arms around her tightly, “I don’t mind. Even when you wake me in the middle of the night because of a bad dream I don’t mind because you’re here with me again.”

Sha’re sniffed and held onto him, her husband, her Daniel. These moments together were something she treasured after all the time she’d spent trapped inside Ammonet.

“I wish I could erase all the pain you’ve suffered,” Daniel whispered to her, “I wish I could do so much for you.”

Sha’re sighed again but this time it was a sigh of contentment, “You always do.”

Holding her close Daniel stood revelling in the warmth of being in love and being loved.

 

Daniel dropped his head, “Why do I feel like we’ve got nowhere?”

“Because we have,” Rodney groaned, he rubbed his hand across his face, “Okay, why don’t we rearrange the globes? Maybe the symbols will make some sort of sense.”

“Good point,” Daniel replied, he did like working with Rodney because as annoying as the scientist was Rodney was brilliant in his own arrogant way.

The two men stared at the four globes in front of them again and Daniel turned to Rodney, “You have a go, my brain’s fried.”

Rodney shrugged and started to arrange the four globes in a different order as well as position, “Okay, let’s try this.”

Daniel nodded and chewed his lip, “Wonder how Sam’s getting on with the database?”

Rodney shrugged as he continued his scans, “She’ll tell us when she finds something.”

 

Sha’re smiled as Claire joined her as she stared out across the water, “I find it hard to stop staring at the view.”

“I know what you mean,” Claire laughed, she wrapped an arm around her daughter-in-law, “But we should go get some lunch.”

“Of course,” Sha’re replied, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” Claire shrugged.

Sha’re looked at her concerned, “You are not sick? When I carried my child...” she trailed off both from the memory and the look of shock on Claire’s face, “I apologise, I was there when Dan’iel was told.”

Claire smiled, “It doesn’t matter, no I’m fine but you said you have a child? I’m a grandmother?”

“Not exactly,” Sha’re dropped her eyes sadly, “Please speak to Dan’iel, I cannot explain properly.”

Seeing the anger and sadness in the young woman’s eyes Claire moved back from the topic and the two women walked slowly through the corridors in silence. 

 

After lunch Claire decided to go back to the balcony for a while, the strangeness of everything was just overwhelming. She rested her hand on her stomach thinking about her second child. She’d been told after Daniel she would never be able to have any other children. To be honest she didn’t care, her son was everything she wished for but now...now her son didn’t need her anymore and she had another chance to raise a child.

“Mom?”

Claire turned and smiled to find her son standing in the doorway, she couldn’t believe that this was the little boy she’d known only a few days before, “Hi.”

“Are you okay?” Daniel moved to her side, concern in his eyes.

“Danny, I’m fine,” she smiled at him gently squeezing his arm, “I was just thinking.”

Daniel smiled back warmly, “You looked sad.”

“I was just thinking about the baby,” Claire told him, “How I’m getting a second miracle after you.”

Daniel chuckled, “Well, I’m hoping for a little sister.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Daniel grinned, “I always wanted a little sister to spoil and teach. I don’t know if Sha’re and I are going to have kids, I don’t know yet if she even wants kids after all she’s been through.”

“She mentioned...” Claire hesitated before ploughing on, “She mentioned something about a baby and I should ask you.”

Daniel grimaced and sighed.

“I’m sorry, Daniel. You don’t have to...”

“No,” Daniel cut her off, “If Sha’re gave her permission for me to talk about it then I can tell you.”

Claire listened horrified as her son softly explained about his wife’s baby. When he finished Claire reached out and squeezed his arm comfortingly.

“Mom, please don’t say anything to Sha’re,” Daniel whispered, “She’s doing so well adjusting to everything so far...”

“I promise,” Claire told him, she hugged him tightly, “Have I ever mentioned how much we love Sha’re?”

Daniel beamed sweetly at her, “That’s good. Because I love her so much and I want you guys to be friends.”

*********************************************

“Sam, you’ve barely said more than three words to me all day,” Janet noted as she stood in Sam’s office, “What’s wrong?”

“You’re...” Sam trailed off.

“Alive?” Janet finished for her friend with a slight frown on her face, “I thought you’d be happy to see me.”

Sam moved over to her friend, “I am. I’m just still...a little stunned.”

“Try being Daniel right now,” Janet replied amused.

Sam chuckled, “I guess. How is he taking all this?”

“Like Daniel,” Janet shrugged, “So, tell me all the gossip I’ve missed. Jack’s no use, Daniel is a little busy and I haven’t seen Teal’c yet.”

Sam chuckled, “Okay, come on and I’ll show you the city.”

The two women started walking through the corridors of Atlantis, Sam telling Janet everything that had happened since they’d last seen one another.

“Have you contacted Cassie yet?” Sam asked suddenly changing the mood between them. 

Janet sighed, “No. Jack doesn’t want me to do so until we’re sure this is permanent. And he’s right. I couldn’t appear in her life again only for me to disappear without warning, it isn’t fair. But the moment we’re sure I will break land-speed records to get to her.”

Sam squeezed her friend’s arm, “She’s doing well.”

“I always knew she would,” Janet smiled proudly, “The thing I really can’t believe that they promoted Jack O’Neill to General.”

“Neither could he,” Sam replied.

 

Jack stood with Sheppard watching the military contingent of Atlantis train. He’d decided since he was here and there was nothing he could actually help with then he would annoy Sheppard for a while.

As he watched Ronon mash some poor soul against the crash mat Jack’s mind wandered to the four people who had come back from the dead. He’d seen a lot of amazing things in his many years working in the Stargate program but the fact that somehow the people his best friend cared for most had reappeared had to be the best. 

Jack was ecstatic to see Janet again and as soon as they knew that they weren’t going to disappear Jack was going to organise a mother/daughter reunion. 

Jack just hoped things worked out.

 

Daniel stumbled along the corridors to the room he was sharing with Sha’re, he was exhausted and Rodney had told him to go get some sleep and come back when he was refreshed – not exactly in those words but close enough.

As he entered the room Sha’re turned to him with a smile which quickly faded as she saw the exhaustion written across his face.

“Dan’iel,” she moved to him and drew him to the bed to sit down, “Are you alright?”

“I’m just tired, honey,” he sighed as she gently touched his face.

Sha’re continued to study his face and Daniel moved away to lie down on the bed.

“I’m just a little tired,” Daniel told her closing his eyes, “I’m just going to sleep for an hour or so.” He cracked open an eye, “You could join me?”

Sha’re chuckled, “What you are suggesting would not be restful,” she told him, “How about I lie beside you until you are asleep and I will wake you for dinner?”

“That’s five hours away,” Daniel grimaced as he forced his eyes to stay open, “Two hours.”

“Four and I will wake you in a nice way,” Sha’re countered with a raised eyebrow.

Daniel sighed and nodded, smiling slightly as Sha’re slid onto the bed beside him. Sha’re gently stroked her fingers through his hair smiling as he fell asleep within minutes.

 

Rodney grimaced as he swallowed ice cold coffee, he’d been staring at the globes longer than he realised. He rubbed his eyes; he was beginning to feel tired now staring at these things and getting nowhere - it was no wonder Jackson was practically a walking zombie.

“Rodney,” John appeared, “How’s things?”

“Fine,” Rodney replied, “But you can get me some more coffee since you’re here.”

John rolled his eyes but moved to the coffee pot and poured his friend a fresh mug, “You look like you could use a break.”

Rodney let out a long breath, “I can’t. I need to work this out.”

John frowned a little confused at the intensity in Rodney’s statement, “McKay?”

“What?”

“Take a break.”

“You haven’t seen him,” Rodney said, “I promised if he went to rest I’d keep working. Sheppard, you haven’t watched him work on this. He’s terrified he’ll lose the people he’s just got back and it’s...”

“What?” John asked as Rodney trailed off and started moving the four globes around again, “Rodney, what is it?”

“I saw it earlier,” Rodney frowned, “But it didn’t make any sense. The connection between all three of them is Daniel.”

“So?”

“He’s not just the connection,” Rodney explained, “He’s the reason. He brought them back from the dead and it might just kill him.”

*********************************************

Daniel forced his eyes open and sighed; he was still as tired as he had been when he came into the room. To his astonishment it had been two hours since he’d closed his eyes but felt like barely a few minutes.

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re sat at his side, concern covering her face, “How do you feel?”

Daniel pushed himself to a seat, “I’m okay.” Daniel watched his wife’s lips firm into an annoyed grimace, “I’m really fine.”

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re’s voice was soft but the iron in it was something Daniel recognised as a very bad sign for him, “We are going to speak with the doctor.”

“I’m fine,” Daniel snapped at her, he stood up and started towards the bathroom but only managed a few steps before the world started to blur around him. He heard Sha’re’s terrified cry before the world went black.

 

Sha’re called out her husband’s name in horror before she scrambled over to him as he dropped to the ground, she barely managed to stop his head hitting off the floor as he fell. Panic filled her as she called his name trying to get him to wake up, she knew she needed help but couldn’t bring herself to leave him for the time it would take.

Finally she remembered the radio she was given and gingerly touched the button.

“O....O’Neill?” she asked hopefully.

“Sha’re?” Jack’s voice came into her ear, “Are you okay?”

Almost sobbing in relief to hear his voice Sha’re forgot for a moment he couldn’t see her as she nodded.

“Sha’re, what’s wrong?” Jack asked deliberately, “Is Daniel okay?”

“He is unconscious,” Sha’re explained, “He just fell, Jack. I do not want to leave him but he needs help.”

“I’m on my way with the doctor,” Jack assured her, “We’ll be there soon.”

Sha’re nodded again stroking Daniel’s forehead as she gripped one of his hands, hoping he would be alright.

 

Claire gripped her husband’s hand as they ran to the infirmary finding Jack holding Sha’re’s arms keeping her back from where the doctor was checking their son. 

“That’s your CMO?” Janet’s voice made Claire turn to find the woman walking in with the leader of the city who Claire had discovered was one of her son’s closest friends.

“Dr Keller is an excellent doctor,” Sam defended the other woman.

Janet levelled a hard gaze at her friend, “She’s twelve. What happened to the list I made? Carson would have been the perfect choice for...what?”

“He was the CMO,” Sam replied firmly, “He died last year.”

As Sam headed over to find out what was happening Janet turned to Claire, “I have to learn to keep my mouth shut,” Janet squeezed the other woman’s hand, “He’s going to be fine.”

“I wish I could be as confident as you,” Claire whispered, “But I have a bad feeling.”

“Claire,” Mel whispered, speaking for the first time since they’d entered the room.

“I can’t,” Claire shook her head, “Mel?”

Mel hugged his wife; he reached out a hand and rested it on Janet’s shoulder as they waited.

 

“He’s sleeping,” Jennifer told them as they crowded across the room from Daniel’s hospital bed, “I don’t know why he collapsed.”

“I do,” Rodney appeared from seemingly nowhere and joined the circle. He looked around the group, Sha’re was sitting on the bed with Claire and Mel beside her. Claire was gripping her daughter-in-law’s hand tightly. Sam was standing beside Janet with Jack on the other side of the recently resurrected CMO of the SGC with Jennifer standing beside the General.

“Rodney?” Sam asked as John joined the group looking grim, “What did you find?”

The scientist let out a long sigh as all eyes focussed on him, “I’ve been studying the globes along with Daniel and I found something in the database after hours of searching.”

“McKay,” Jack snapped, “Get to important part.”

“Sorry. According to what I found the globes were used by those who were nearly ascended,” Rodney explained.

“Like what happened to you,” John stated.

“Exactly,” Rodney nodded, “The final stage before ascension when the whole of the person’s mind is utilised.” He stopped and shook his head, “This is irrelevant. Okay, the globes were used by these people to connect with lost loved ones, so they could release their burdens and ascend.”

“That makes no sense,” Jack said, “Daniel isn’t trying to ascend.”

“But he did once,” Sam sighed, pushing her hand through her hair, “That energy must still be a part of him.”

Rodney snapped his fingers pointing at Sam, “Exactly. Daniel said he’s encountered these globes several times during his lifetime.” 

“Daniel and I were talking about this once, he said something about how the power seemed to echo through his life,” Sam noted, “What if this energy flowed backwards through time so every time he encountered the globes it captured the essence of those people he was going to lose.”

“This is all very fascinating,” Mel interrupted them, “But what exactly does any of this mean? What’s happening to Daniel?”

“This ritual was only meant to bring one person,” Rodney explained, “And it was supposedly for a few hours. Daniel has not only brought four people back from the dead but you’ve been here for days. It’s sapping his energy.”

“Then he is dying,” Sha’re whispered, she licked her lips as she looked to Rodney, “Can you stop it?”

Rodney shook his head, “I don’t know how. I’m sorry.”

*********************************************

Sha’re sat at her husband’s bedside, she rested her cheek against the palm of his hand as she gently trailed her fingers along his arm. It seemed so strange that after Daniel’s fear of them disappearing that they would lose him.

“Sha’re?”

At her husband’s confused voice Sha’re moved so she was in his line of sight, “I am here.”

“Where is here?” Daniel asked blearily.

“The infirmary,” Sha’re told him, “You collapsed, my love.”

“I don’t...” he grimaced, “Sorry I scared you.” Sha’re’s tight smile made him frown, “What aren’t you telling me?”

Sha’re took several breaths not sure how to tell him what Rodney had told them, not sure how to say the words.

“Sha’re,” Daniel gripped her hand making her look into his eyes, “Tell me.”

“Dr McKay...” Sha’re hesitated gripping her husband’s hand tighter, “Dr McKay has discovered how we are here.”

“Really?” Daniel’s eyes widened, “What did he find?”

Sha’re bit her lower lip as tears filled her eyes. Daniel frowned and tugged on her hand so she was looking at him.

“Tell me,” Daniel whispered softly.

“You brought us back,” Sha’re sniffed, “Your energy brought us back to you and it is killing you.”

“Sha’re...”

“We are killing you, Dan’iel,” Sha’re cried, letting Daniel pull her close as he absorbed everything she’d told him.

 

“Well?”

Rodney looked up from the computer to where Jack stood waiting expectantly, “Typically the Ancients have no idea how to fix this. I think I can possibly shut off the globes but that would effectively mean Dr’s Jackson, Dr Frasier and Mrs Jackson will...” he hesitated not sure how to say it, relieved when Jack nodded.

“That’s a last resort,” Jack told him.

“I’m going over everything we have,” Rodney said, “But I need some time to work on it.”

Jack nodded, “As soon as you know anything...”

Rodney gave a quick nod as he turned back to his work. Jack watched him for a few seconds before he left the lab.

 

Rodney stared at the screen in front of him wishing he could find a way to save them but all he could see right now was complete failure and losing all of them. Looking back down at the globes in front of him Rodney frowned as he realised one of the symbols on one when put together with one of the others looked familiar.

Getting an idea he started hunting through the files for what he wanted, finally he found it and read over and over the information on the screen several times a smile appearing on his face.

“Radek, Sam,” he called over the radio, “I think I have something. I need you both to come and see if you agree.”

“You actually want our help?” Radek’s sarcastic voice came back to him.

Rodney rolled his eyes too busy to shoot anything back at his friend, “Just get down here now.”

*********************************************

Janet sat at Daniel’s bedside; she’d taken over after making Sha’re get some rest. The other woman was only on the bed across from her husband but at least she was sleeping. 

“So you brought us back,” Janet sighed, “Typical. It’s amazing, Daniel that this was only meant to bring back one person for everyone else but as always you go just that little bit better and pull four of us back. Five if you count the baby your mother is carrying. I’m relieved now I never saw Cassie; I don’t want to hurt her again.”

Janet paused and studied Daniel before looking over at Sha’re. She’d always wondered what Daniel would be like with his wife with him. Janet was surprised by how different he was, by how much affection he openly showed for Sha’re when she was used to him being so reserved.

“How is he?” 

Janet looked up to find Claire standing there, in the few days she’d known Daniel’s parents Janet could see where certain elements of Daniel’s personality had come from.

“He’s still sleeping,” Janet told her, “This is good, it means his energy is being conserved until we can find a way to fix this.”

“You’re sure they’ll be able to?” Claire whispered, her hand gently stroking her son’s hair.

Janet nodded, “I know these people and I know how good they truly are.”

Claire sniffed trying to stop the tears that were threatening her, “I want to believe that, Janet but I don’t know how.”

Janet moved to the other woman and drew her to the empty seat, sitting with her Janet wrapped an arm around Claire giving her as much comfort as possible.

 

Mel stood on the balcony near the room he and Claire had been given, he felt completely useless as he watched his son slip away from them. Because of them Daniel was going to die and he had no idea how to even begin to help.

This world Daniel lived in was extraordinary and Mel didn’t know what Daniel did or how he could fill that empty spot while his son was unconscious.

“Daniel is unique,” Jack’s voice made Mel turn, “There is no way to understand what he does.”

Mel frowned a little confused, “Is being psychic your hidden talent?”

Jack chuckled, “No, but I read Daniel...apparently Jackson-ease very well. I’ve seen that look on your son’s face often as he tried to puzzle out what he can do in the situation. He usually comes up with something insane but brilliant.”

“You know whenever someone talks about Daniel,” Mel said softly as he slid down the wall to sit, “I still expect to see a little boy of eight bouncing about. It’s such a strange wrench when I realise he’s no longer that boy.”

“I can’t really understand,” Jack told him moving to sit at his side, “But I can tell you one thing, Daniel is hard to get rid of. He won’t give up without a fight and I won’t let us lose him again.”

“Again?”

Wincing Jack sighed, “Long story. You should go and be with your family.”

Mel stood as Jack did and the two men’s eyes locked, after a second Mel nodded and turned to leave.

“I want the full story some day,” Mel told him.

Jack grimaced, “I’ll leave that to your son.”

*********************************************

“Well?” Rodney asked as he finished explaining his idea to Sam and Radek.

As Rodney watched them they turned to one another with identical looks of bemusement on their faces before Sam took the lead.

“Rodney, this is...” she trailed off trying to find the world.

“Insane,” Radek threw in.”

Rodney frowned at both of them, “It’s the only idea we have and I know it will work.”

“You’re suggesting we use something you came up with when you almost ascended thanks to that machine,” Radek noted, “There are things in this that we don’t understand yet.”

“Do you have another idea?” Rodney snapped, “Can you save him?”

Sam stepped in; she was a little thrown by Rodney’s desperation for saving Daniel, they had never got along that well.

“Rodney, you’re sure you can do this?” Sam asked.

He nodded, “I’ve gone over it again and again. Sam, if we want to save Daniel and keep the others here as well then this is our only option.”

Sam read over the details in front of her again before she nodded, “Alright, get this set up while I brief the General.”

Rodney nodded as she left before turning to Radek, “If this works then we can do anything.”

“If this works,” Radek replied, “I’ll eat Henderson’s report on the transporters.”

 

Sam waited for Jack to speak after she explained Rodney’s plan. He was staring at her with this look of astonishment on his face as she nervously tapped her nails on the chair arm.

“That’s...” Jack trailed off, “An interesting idea.”

“Rodney is convinced it’s the only way to save Daniel and keep Sha’re, Janet, Claire and Mel alive,” Sam replied before adding, “And I agree.”

Jack nodded, “Alright. You believe McKay knows what he’s doing then this is your show, Carter.”

Sam nodded as well, taking a deep breath she stood ready to head down to the infirmary and explain what they were planning to do.

 

Daniel was awake when Sam and Jack arrived in the infirmary, Janet, Claire and Mel were sitting at his side while Sha’re was sitting on the bed beside him her head resting on his shoulder.

“We have a plan,” Sam told them, “Rodney thinks he can fix this by using the globes, the containment chamber and some of the equations he came up with when his mind was accelerated.”

“How long until they’re ready to do it?” Daniel asked, his voice betraying the exhaustion he was feeling.

“A couple of hours,” Sam replied, “Rodney told me we will only have one chance at bringing each of you back for good. This is a long shot but it’s the only one we have.”

Silence filled the room as Daniel hugged Sha’re closer to him and his parents gripped his hands in theirs.

“Then I’ll go first,” Janet told them, “I’ll be the first one that steps into the machine.”

“Janet...” Daniel started.

“I’m still a member of the SGC,” she cut him off, “Claire, Mel and Sha’re are all civilians, therefore I’m going first.”

Daniel closed his eyes not sure what to say but the decision was taken from him.

“We’re going to let you get some rest,” Mel said, “We’ll be back before Dr McKay’s idea is put into practice.”

 

Daniel watched as his family slipped away leaving him alone with his wife. Sha’re was being uncharacteristically quiet throughout this whole thing and he was worried about her.

“What are you thinking?” Daniel whispered, gently kissing her temple.

“That this could go wrong,” she whispered, “That this could be the last time we are together.”

Daniel hugged her tighter, “You have to trust in me.”

“I do,” she cried, “But Dan’iel, no matter how brilliant you are you cannot tell me you know the future.”

“No, I don’t,” Daniel pulled her tighter into him, “But I do know Rodney and if he’s sure about this then I trust he can do it. I’m not losing you again.”

Cuddling together the couple lay in silence as they waited for the word that Rodney was ready.

*********************************************

Daniel gripped Sha’re’s hand as the wheelchair he was being forced to use was pushed into the lab where Rodney was waiting for them. Janet, Mel and Claire stood with the couple as Sam, Jack, Radek and Dr Keller stood across the room talking quietly.

“Alright,” Rodney spoke up, “Dr Frasier, since you’ve volunteered to go first I need you to go into the chamber. I’m not precisely sure what’s going to happen but I am sure that once you come out Dr Jackson will no longer be keeping you here.”

Janet nodded, “Then let’s get this done. I want to see my daughter.”

Even Rodney smiled at this before he moved to the control panel, “Dr...”

“Janet is easier,” she cut him off.

Rodney nodded softly, “Janet, are you ready?”

Janet took a deep breath, her eyes drifting across Sam, Jack and Daniel. Each of them gave her an encouraging smile before she climbed into the chamber.

“Okay, Rodney,” Janet told him, “Do it.”

Rodney began manipulating the systems, softly murmuring to himself as he worked through the steps he needed to do. Activating the globe connected to Janet Rodney cut the link between her and the device. Everyone winced slightly at the bright light that entered the chamber surrounding Janet.

“Radek,” Rodney called, “Now.”

The two men worked in unison and the light dimmed again fading away to reveal Janet sitting, her eyes closed.

Keller moved quickly and checked the woman who opened her eyes suddenly.

“Did it work?”

Rodney nodded, “The connection is severed and we kept you here.”

Janet took Jack’s hand as he helped her out laughing as he hugged her quickly, “General, anyone would think you’re happy to have me back.”

Jack chuckled and moved her across the room where she hugged Sam before quickly squeezing Daniel’s hand.

“Next,” she said softly.

“Dr’s Jackson,” Rodney said, “Because you’re both connected to one globe then you need to do this together.”

“We prefer that,” Claire told him before she turned to her son, “Danny, if something goes wrong then I want you to know how proud we are of you. How sorry we are for leaving you...how...”

“How we hope to make up everything to you,” Mel finished for her.

Daniel took each of their hands, “I always dreamed I’d get to show you everything I’ve done but I never thought...” he trailed off feeling Sha’re rest her hand on his shoulder as his parents squeezed his hands, “I love you and I’m looking forward to showing so much more.”

Mel and Claire let go of their son and clasped hands as they moved to enter the chamber. Mel wrapped his arms around his wife and nodded at Rodney they were ready.

Daniel held his breath gripping his wife’s hand that rested on his shoulder as he watched the light fill the chamber hiding his parents from view.

“Radek, now,” Rodney ordered the same as before and after a few minutes the light faded to reveal the couple.

Daniel let out a half-laugh, half-sigh of relief as they moved to him. Claire quickly wrapped her arms around her son, holding onto him for several minutes before allowing Mel to hug Daniel. 

 

Sha’re watched her husband and his parents as she waited for Rodney to reset the system. It was her turn next and she hoped that this would work once more allowing her to stay with Daniel.

“It’s ready,” Rodney spoke up.

Daniel looked up from his parents and caught Sha’re’s hand as she moved to him. His free hand gently cupped her cheek as he rested his forehead against hers.

“I love you,” he whispered softly, “I love you more than I can say, Sha’re. Having you back...”

“Shh,” Sha’re breathed softly, “You have done so much, Dan’iel, so many amazing things that you would never have done if I had been there.” 

“That’s not...”

“Now,” Sha’re cut him off again, “I am here, I am going to give you the family that you want and make you so happy the way you deserve.”

Daniel kissed her softly but before he could say anything else she moved away accepting Jack’s help into the chamber. She turned slightly giving Daniel a small smile before nodding to Rodney that she was ready.

As Rodney started working and the light filled the chamber again. Daniel gripped the arms of the wheelchair desperately praying that this would work for a third time. Panic filled him as the panel Radek was working on suddenly exploded.

“Damn,” Rodney snapped as the light started to flicker, “It’s not working.”

“What?” Daniel cried.

Rodney looked up at him his eyes widening as he had an idea, “Daniel, I need you to take a hold of the globes. Both yours and the one that brought Sha’re back.”

Daniel frowned confused but did as he was told. As he touched the two globes he felt a jolt go through him.

“What’s happening?” Jack demanded from somewhere behind Daniel.

“I’m not sure what happened but when I severed the link I couldn’t re-establish the connection,” Rodney explained as best he could, “I think it has something to do with the fact she was still host to the Gould when she died. Daniel’s keeping the connection to her using the globe but it won’t last.”

“What can I do?” Sam called.

“We need more power,” Rodney told her.

Sam pulled open a panel on the wall and quickly rearranged the crystals diverting the power that Rodney needed.

“Daniel, let go of the globe,” Rodney told him.

“No,” Daniel whispered.

Rodney stared at him, “What?”

“If I don’t let go she stays,” Daniel replied.

“But you’ll be drained,” Rodney reminded him.

Daniel stared at him, “I’ll be with her until that happens.”

“This will work, Daniel,” Rodney assured him, “I promise you this will bring her back for good and you two can live a long, long life together. Now let go.”

Daniel glanced over to the light where he could just make out the faint outline of his wife waiting for them to bring her home. Slowly he raised his hands from the globes suddenly feeling stronger than he had in days.

“Please,” he breathed closing his eyes as Rodney worked, “Please. Please. Please”

Daniel suddenly heard the whine as the device shut down. Slowly opening them he saw Sha’re as she moved towards him and Daniel pushed himself out of the chair without thought to meet her. As they embraced Rodney sat down and let out a long sigh.

“I can’t believe that actually worked.”

*********************************************

Daniel sighed as he woke up reaching out to hold his wife jerking awake as he found no one beside him. Looking around he quickly found her standing on the balcony leaning against the rail just staring out across the horizon.

“Hi,” he murmured sliding his arms around her waist.

Sha’re cuddled back against him, “How do you feel?”

“Amazing,” Daniel told her, “I feel completely energised again. I don’t think I’ve slept so well since we were on Abydos.”

“I did not sleep much,” she sighed, “Too afraid I would wake up and this would have been a dream.”

“I know,” Daniel murmured into her hair, “But it’s not. We’re together again and I’m not letting you go.”

Sha’re turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Daniel kissed her softly, “And once we get back to Earth then you have a whole new world to explore.”

“The first thing we will do is fix our home so that it appears as though it is one,” Sha’re told him, “Claire and I have several ideas already.”

Daniel rolled his eyes, “I bet you do.”

Sha’re chuckled and kissed him again taking his mind far away from her redecoration plans.

 

Daniel smiled as Jack dropped into the seat at his side, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Jack replied with a grin, “I’m amazed that you’re actually sitting on your own. Did you sneak away without telling anyone?”

Daniel chuckled, “Mom and Janet are talking with Sam, I’m not sure what stories are being told but I am worried. Dad is talking with Rodney and Sheppard while Sha’re is getting some rest.”

“Is she okay?” Jack asked worriedly.

Daniel nodded, “She didn’t sleep much last night, worried this was a dream.”

“Are you convinced now it’s not?” Jack grinned knowing his friend well.

“After almost losing Sha’re when we cut the connection to the globes I am,” Daniel replied, “Jack, I’ve got my parents back and my wife and one of my best friends...”

“Speaking of,” Jack cut him off, “You want to hear my idea for springing her on T?”

Daniel started to laugh, “Tell me you’re going to organise her reunion with Cassie too?”

“Oh I’m way ahead of you there,” Jack replied with a satisfied smile, “Landry has already got her heading to the base so she’ll meet us when we step out of the wormhole...actually after we’ve gone through the usual rigmarole. I didn’t want to do the reunion in front of everyone.”

“At least you thought of that,” Daniel replied, “What about Teal’c?”

“Think about it,” Jack told him.

Daniel frowned confused before his years of knowing the other man kicked in and he started to laugh, “We have to make sure that is recorded for Sam.”

 

The Gate dialled and Daniel hugged his wife to him as they stood waiting. The past few days had changed his life and he felt exhilarated.

“Thank you for everything,” he said as Rodney appeared at their side.

Rodney gave a slight shrug before he handed Daniel a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

“This is my sister’s number,” Rodney explained before Daniel could ask, “She knows about the gate but she’s not involved in it daily. I thought she might get along with your family.”

“That is very thoughtful of you,” Sha’re said as Daniel stared at him in shock, “I think I will contact her once we have settled down a little,” She moved to Rodney and quickly kissed his cheek, “Thank you.”

The Gate burst open and they said their goodbyes to Atlantis. Sam almost didn’t let go of Janet’s arm but finally with one last hug she watched them as they stepped through.

*********************************************

Janet sat in the conference room nervously twisting a hanky as she waited for Jack to bring her daughter here. She was desperate to see Cassie, to see how she’d grown in the past four years but there was also the apprehension that the girl would not want her. Cassandra had lost two mothers and Janet wondered if she would accept having a mother again.

“Cassie will be as happy to see you as I was to see my Mom,” Daniel told her from his seat across from her, “Trust me.”

“I hope so,” Janet whispered.

Sha’re reached over and squeezed the other woman’s hand, “I know if my mother was suddenly with me once more I would be so happy. I would not care how it happened or that I have managed to live without her for years. I would just be happy.”

Janet smiled at the couple relieved they’d decided to stay to give her some support. Claire and Mel were in Daniel’s office starting their catch-up with the archaeological world both determined to become a part of the SGC.

“So,” Cassie’s voice floated into the room, “Why did you insist I miss classes and come here to see you, Jack?”

“You’re not happy to see me?” Jack’s voice followed her.

“I’m ecstatic,” Cassie replied as she walked in to the room, “But it couldn’t wait till the week...” she trailed off as she saw Janet standing waiting for her. Cassie spun to look at Jack, “What’s going on?”

“Cassie,” Jack rested his arm around her, “As usual Daniel touched something and we got a few visitors. As you can see your Mom was brought back and if you manage to look to where Daniel is you’ll see one of the others he managed to bring home.”

Stunned Cassie managed to look away from Janet and stared at the woman leaning against Daniel.

“Sha’re?” the girl whispered.

“Jack, as usual you’ve made this more complicated than it should be,” Daniel snapped, he moved to the young woman they’d rescued so many years ago, “Cassie, Janet is home for good.”

Cassie turned to Janet and flew into her arms, hugging her tightly as tears streamed along her cheeks. Daniel took Sha’re’s hand before pushing Jack out of the room leaving them to their reunion.

 

Daniel smiled as he watched his parents go through the files he’d given them; he felt Sha’re at his side. 

“What are you thinking?” Sha’re asked looking up at him with a soft smile.

Daniel hugged her close, “I’m thinking of how lucky I am. I have the people I loved most in my life that I lost back. I have a second chance to be your husband.”

Sha’re gave him a quick kiss before a mischievous smile touched her lips, “What exactly are you and Jack planning?”

“I don’t know what you mean?”

Sha’re chuckled, “You forget how well I know you, Dan’iel.” 

He grinned at her as the alarms sounded letting the base know that the Gate was open, “Let’s go to the infirmary and I’ll show you.”

Sha’re shook her head but allowed him to pull her along the corridor deciding that Jack had obviously been a very bad influence on her husband over the years.

 

Teal’c handed his staff weapon and pack over as he stepped off the ramp, as nice and hospitable as the people of P23 GXX had been Teal’c had been worried about Daniel and Jack over the call that had come from Detective Shanahan.

“SG1, the doctor is expecting you in the infirmary,” Landry called.

Teal’c gave a slight nod motioning Dr Wallace forward to follow Mitchell and Vala. Teal’c knew the other two had not been happy that Daniel had sent along a replacement and gone to do something without them but he found Dr Wallace an interesting change. She was very softly spoken and although she seemed intimidated by him at first they had developed a good rapport.

As he reached the infirmary Teal’c spotted Mitchell jumping onto a bed as Vala dropped onto the one beside him. As Teal’c took his spot the curtain was flung open and he stared at the woman standing there with a clipboard.

“Okay, Teal’c,” Janet Frasier said with a smile, “You know the drill.”

“Dr Frasier?” Teal’c breathed standing and moving to her.

Janet smiled up at him wrapping her arms around him in a quick hug, “It’s good to see you again, Teal’c.”

Once she released him, Teal’c looked round to see Jack and Daniel grinning before he looked to Daniel’s side and saw the woman Daniel had his arm wrapped around, “Sha’re?”

“What?!” Mitchell and Vala both gasped.

Looking back at his friends Teal’c frowned, “I believe there is a long story attached to this.”

Both nodded.

“Then we should get comfortable,” Teal’c told them in an ominous tone, “Because I want to hear it all.”

*********************************************

Daniel stood alone in his office staring at the globes they’d brought back with them from Atlantis. He wasn’t allowed to touch them, just in case, but as they were no longer connected to each other a decision was made to return them to the museum.

He was finally relaxing, finally believing that this was real and the ones he’d lost had truly returned for good. The world was completely new for him and as amazed as Daniel was right now, he was slightly scared. Shaking himself he found the sweater that Claire had left here, he’d been teased by Jack about being the perfect son when he’d offered to go get it for her but frankly he didn’t care because he was a son again.

After Teal’c had glared at them, they left SG1 to get their post-mission medical and called the other two Dr’s Jackson to meet them in the conference room so they could tell the story once again.

 

Daniel jumped when he felt two arms encircle his waist.

“Everyone is wondering where you are,” Sha’re told him softly as she moved round to face him, “Are you still afraid?”

Daniel shook his head, “These are the most innocuous things. I never gave them a thought when I stumbled across them in the past. Now...now they are the four most amazing things I’ve found through the Stargate.”

“Really?” 

Daniel wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him, “They gave me back everything.”

“And we are all waiting for you so we can go to the rest...tau...rant,” Sha’re reminded him, hesitating slightly over the unfamiliar word.

Daniel kissed her, “Let them wait.”

Giggling Sha’re happily surrendered to her husband’s embrace, neither noticing the soft golden mist leave them and enter one of the globes.


End file.
